


Everything's Alright

by Because_of_madam_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Cigarettes, Death, Drama, Drugs, F/F, Family, Lesbian, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Love, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Sex, Violence, Witch - Freeform, Witches, Women In Power, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_of_madam_spellman/pseuds/Because_of_madam_spellman
Summary: (Continuation of part 2 centered on Madam Spellman with some typical Spellman drama), Sabrina has again planned to do anything, Hilda is worried about her sister and Zelda has to manage everything while she has trouble managing herself and hides something heavy from her family, but she finds comfort with ... Lilith. Only, nothing seems easy for the aunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tout va bien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609223) by [Because_of_madam_spellman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_of_madam_spellman/pseuds/Because_of_madam_spellman). 



> Hi ! Here is the fan-fiction I started to write and post in French, if you are interested you can also read it on AO3. I'm sorry if there are mistakes because I don't speak English fluently so sometimes it might be a little difficult to understand... I hope you'll enjoy it and I'll post the next chapters soon (because I have to translate them, but they are available on the French version ;) ).

**Chapter 1 :**

It's been a few days now since the Dark Lord no longer reigns and Lilith has taken his place on the throne. Zelda is now the high priestess of the church of the night and the head of the academy of the invisible arts, she has also decided to update the rules of the academy, but she must wait for the approval of Lilith . These rules are intended to erase all sexism and thus put witches and warlocks at the same level. Hilda managed to prepare a cure for Faustus Blackwood's poison and healed the entire coven. Sabrina decided to devote her studies to the academy rather than to Baxter High but she continues to see Harvey, Rozy and Theo quite regularly. A rumor about Sabrina's relationship to the Dark Lord has been around the entire academy. Sabrina ignores them but many students do not dare to talk to her.

A new day begins in the Spellman mansion, things are not the same for Sabrina since Nicholas sacrificed himself and Luke died for Ambrose. Sabrina enters the kitchen while Hilda prepares tea and Zelda reads her newspaper while smoking her cigarette.

Sabrina: Hello aunties ...

Hilda: Oh, What's wrong?

Zelda looks up from her newspaper and slides back into it.

Zelda: You should rejoice, today we are preparing the end of winter celebration

Sabrina: Exactly ... Should we really have this celebration with all the events that just happened?

Zelda: This is an ancestral tradition among wizards. In addition it will be good for everyone to have a little fun

Sabrina: And I heard there would be a ball ...

Zelda: Of course there will be one! Otherwise it's not a party !

Hilda: Did you choose your date?

Sabrina: No ... The only dates I would have liked to have with me at this ball are either in the bowels of hell or mortal ...

Hilda: Oh ... I'm sorry honey ...

Zelda: Well you only have to choose another at the academy, it's not boys who miss there ...

Sabrina: I really have to go to that ball?

Zelda chokes on her cigarette smoke and puts her newspaper on the table.

Zelda: Oh yes you'll go, do not go there would be very bad. Moreover, as niece of the High Priestess you owe yourself even more to attend.

Ambrose arrives in his turn.

Ambrose: Are you talking about the ball?

Hilda: Yes

Zelda: Reassure me Ambrose, are you going?

Ambrose: Yes, even though I still have to find a date ...

Zelda: Alright, so Sabrina, you have no excuses.

She gets up and goes out of the kitchen while a silence settles.

Sabrina: She can not force me to go

Ambrose: It's Aunt Zelda cousin ...

Hilda: We will not change her ...

The ball is the main subject in the corridors of the academy.

Prudence: Eh Sabrina! Did you find your date ?

Sabrina: No, but anyway this ball does not tell me anything

Prudence: What? Are you still not going to go?

Sabrina: No, my aunt forces me to go ...

Prudence: Would you have wanted to go with Nick?

Sabrina: Yeah ...

Prudence: You just have to do as my sisters and I do, take the first comer, it's only an evening. How long will you dance ? 20 minutes ? Then you will leave each one of your side. And at least your aunt will not be able to reproach you for not coming

Sabrina: ... Yes

Prudence: Come on we'll find you a date !

She takes Sabrina by the arm and leads her down the halls.

Zelda is in her office, she re-reads her new rules again for fear of having made a mistake somewhere while sipping in her gin glass. She looks up, feeling as if she is being watched, and jumps when she sees Lilith sitting in front of her. She gets up and kneels before her as a sign of submission.

Zelda: Excuse me to have not noticed your presence my queen, I was not expecting you

Lilith gives her a smile while noticing the bottle of gin on her desk.

Lilith: I did not make any noise, and you were reading your rules

Zelda: H-How do you know?

Lilith: I know everything Zelda, will you introduce me to these famous rules?

Zelda: Yes of course!

She stands up and hands her the sheets on her desk as she sits down in her high priestess seat.

Lilith: Hmm ... Interesting ...

She looks up and looks at Zelda right in the eyes.

Lilith: These rules seem fair to me, they would erase once and for all this unbearable patriarchy inked in our rules for centuries ...

Zelda: Exactly ... I was wondering if it was really a good idea to totally ban all these rules, because as you just said they are inked in our rules ... our traditions …

Lilith: I am the new Satan, so renew all these rules dating back to the Middle Ages. We must also evolve and the rules you propose to me, Zelda Spellman, are exactly what I am looking for. You and I are going to change the wizarding world, give a chance to all those witches full of talent such as Sabrina. You are the first high priestess, never had any witch been able to reach that rank in a coven. You are amazing, Spellman will remain a name forever etched in the minds of wizards

Zelda did not even have the words, the queen of hell, Lilith, in person told her she was incredible.

Zelda: Thank you ...

Lilith: Let's put these rules in place today!

Zelda: I'll do it my queen

Lilith: For Satan's sake, Zelda, call me Lilith.

Zelda: W-what? No, I can not afford

Lilith: Less than a month ago that was the way you called me, the fact that I became queen of hell does not change anything between us.

Zelda: Okay, if that's what you want, so be it

Lilith gave him a smile of satisfaction.

Lilith: Oh, did I hear you start preparations for the ball?

Zelda: Yes indeed

Lilith: Sabrina will attend I hope?

Zelda: Yes do not worry about that

Lilith: Good

Sabrina spent the day with the weird sisters to find a date. She doesn't know this warlock but if it's only for a dance or two ... Class starts but Prudence takes apart Sabrina.

Prudence: Sabrina ? ...

Sabrina: What ?

Prudence: ... I have a favor to ask you ...

Sabrina: Go on...

Prudence: As you know my father, Faustus, had poisoned the entire coven, and I'm mad with rage against him. He's gone with the twins and I do not want them to know him, Faustus is just a sexist bastard.

Sabrina: So you're asking me to help you kidnap your brother and sister to your father ?

Prudence: Better. I want to kill the junk serving as my father.

Sabrina: ... Listen Prudence ... I do not know if it's a good idea, a lot of things have happened these last days and ...

Prudence: He killed your parents, poisoned the coven, used Nick and who knows what he may have done yet, Sabrina ... He deserves death

Sabrina: ... I can see what I can do but we do not even know where he is ...

Prudence: He could be anywhere but I will look for and try to find some leads ...

Sabrina: Ok

Sabrina starts to leave again.

Prudence: Sabrina !

She turns around.

Prudence: Thank you

They smile one last time before leaving each side.

In the evening all the Spellman gather around the table.

Hilda: So Had you a good day?

Zelda: A very good one, Lilith came to visit me and she approved all my rules.

Hilda: Oh that's great!

Zelda: Yes, she also asked me if Sabrina would attend the ball.

Sabrina: Prudence and her sisters found me a date

Zelda: Really? You see me delighted. Who is it ?

Sabrina: Uh ... I, I do not remember his name anymore

Hilda: You do not remember the name of your date ?

Sabrina: No, but it's not that important

Zelda: That's right, and you Ambrose?

Ambrose: I also found one, but I know his name, Jacob Morton

Zelda: Well, the problem is solved.

Sabrina: And you, aunt Zelda, are you going to the ball?

Zelda: That goes without saying

Sabrina: But Faustus Blackwood is gone, you will not have a date ?

Zelda: No matter, I do not intend to dance, and then I'll be there to watch you.

Ambrose: By the way, speaking of Blackwood, what are you planning to do?

Zelda: How so?

Ambrose: Well, you're married

Zelda: He should be there if I want to do something

Hilda: But Lilith could not help you?

Zelda: I'm not going to bother her with that, she has other things to do.

A silence settles around the table. Once the meal is finished Zelda leaves to sit in her armchair by the fire with a bottle of gin in her hand. It has been several days since Zelda drinks alone in the living room which worries a little Hilda. She knows that her sister has been through a lot of hardships, but she also knows that she will not want to talk to her about it. She knows she will keep all this for her. Once Ambrose and Sabrina are asleep, she approaches her sister. She notices Zelda hit the bottle.

Hilda: Zelda ? ...

Zelda: ...

Hilda approaches with suspicion knowing that her sister could sometimes be quite impulsive.

Hilda: Do you ... need something?

She got deflated.

Zelda: The silence. Go to sleep Hilda.

She said curtly, therefore Hilda did knowing that it would be impossible to talk to her sister tonight. Hilda prepares tea and hears the sound of Zelda's heels slamming on the floor towards the kitchen. She turns around and sees the fatigue on her face.

Hilda: Tea?

She gave her a positive sign.

Later in the day, Hilda continued to worry about Zelda.

Ambrose: Are you alright?

Hilda: ... Yes, I ... to be honest, I'm a little worried ...

She sprinkles a plant from her greenhouse.

Ambrose: About what?

Hilda: From your aunt Zelda ... I know she's not doing well. She is chain smoker, she drinks alone until she falls asleep ... and then she looks so tired. It does not look like her, as if all previous events had kill her...

Ambrose: Maybe you should talk to her

Hilda: You know her ... She is far too proud. But do not say anything to Sabrina, I do not want her to worry. I will find a solution ... I have to find a solution, before the whole academy and the coven notice it.

Ambrose: You do not have a plant that could relieve her ?

Hilda: I have but there is always a side effect and then it's only temporary ...

Ambrose: Lilith

Hilda: What?

Ambrose: Aunt Zelda and Lilith have become closer with Sabrina's story and then Lilith is on top of her so she may leave her pride on the side

Hilda: Oh, you know, Lilith surely has other things to do ...

Ambrose: I know ...

The day passes and once in the evening Zelda goes back to the fire in her chair. This time is too much for Hilda. She walks towards her older sister.

Hilda: Zelda? I would like us to speak. It's been several days since I saw you drink to lose reason and I know something is wrong.

Zelda: I'm fine, Hilda.

Hilda: No you're not fine. I can help you

Zelda: Hilda, I told you I was fine. I would like to be alone

Hilda: No, because being alone means drinking and smoking so I will not leave you alone.

Zelda gets up and faces her little sister. Suddenly she grabs the poker by the fire and strikes her with. A thud is heard as her body falls to the floor of the living room and then Zelda drags her body into the yard to bury her in Cain's well.

Zelda: You know very well that you can not win against me.

It is with these last words that Zelda turns around and returns to sit in her chair.

After an hour Hilda returns covered with dirt and blood. She goes up to her room and begins to pray. She has no other idea.

Hilda: Um ... Good evening ... My queen, Lilith ... I need you, Zelda needs you ... I-I know you probably have much more important things to do but I worry. I'm worried about Zelda ... I'd like you to talk to her, she will not talk to me ... The proof, she killed me tonight ...

Lilith: That's why you're covered with dirt and blood

Hilda jumps before turning.

Hilda: Have you been there for a long time ?

Lilith: Since I heard my name

Hilda: And you could not tell me ?

Lilith: No, my curiosity has taken over. So you call me to talk to Zelda?

Hilda: Yes

Lilith: What makes you think she'll want to talk to me?

Hilda: I ... I don't know but I think she might want to open up to you more than me ... Zelda is a very proud person and she will never talk to me, her little sister, about her weaknesses…

Lilith: Where is she?

Hilda: Oh so you agree ?

Lilith: Yes...

Hilda smiles with relief and gestures for Lilith to follow her. She stops at the doorway.

Zelda: Hilda, being killed did not make you understand that I wanted to be alone ?

Lilith: It's not Hilda

Zelda: Lilith ?

She turns around as Lilith approaches her.

Zelda: What are you doing here?

Hilda: I called her.

Zelda: Hilda !

Lilith: You can go Hilda...

Hilda nods and leaves.

Zelda: I'm sorry she disturbed you

Lilith: Actually, I'm worried too

Zelda: What ? Why ?

Lilith takes her glass from her hands.

Lilith: I'm worried about you Zelda

Zelda: You should not

Lilith: But that's what's happening, your sister is worried too, to the point of calling me

Lilith brings the glass to her lips and drinks it.

Zelda: You're welcome...

She said it sarcastically, which made Lilith smile.

Lilith: You know, I'm the queen of hell, but I'm still Lilith. The simple human created by the false God and recovered by Lucifer. I know what it's like to go bad. I've felt pain, sadness, rage ... I've felt what you can feel right now. I would have liked to talk about it when I went wrong, I know that you are a woman who does not like to open up to others and who prefers to appear strong.

Zelda: That's wrong ...

Lilith: You have your own problems, you have taken responsibility for Sabrina's ones and you are now responsible of all your coven. You have a lot to wear on your shoulders. You are allowed to crack. Let me take all those weights off your shoulders, let me help you

Her lips are shaking and her eyes are getting wet.

Lilith: You will not be able to stay like that forever. There will be a moment where everything will come out, let everything come out tonight.

Zelda: I did not know you could play the sensitive and empathetic woman, Lilith.

She says it proudly but Lilith sees that she is ready to crack.

Lilith: It must believe that I can make exceptions ... Maybe my human side takes over. You may be Zelda Spellman, the High Priestess, you are not insensitive or unbreakable. It's quite normal to feel bad after all you've been through

Zelda: You do not know what I experienced

Suddenly the tears, heaped up to the corners of her eyes, began to roll down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly.

Lilith: And if you want to talk about it I'm here

Zelda: Why would I talk to you?

Lilith: Because I want to help you

Zelda: No, Hilda asked you

Lilith: Yes, but if I did not want to help you I would not be here, stop fighting, you have to let go. I know it can be scary but you are safe now, it's just you and me, you do not need to be strong for anyone ...

Zelda: I feel like I have failed

Lilith: Failed ? But you became a high priestess, you call that fail ?

Zelda: Not for that, I feel like I've failed with Sabrina. I had to protect her ... Instead she died, killed by witch hunters. She has endangered herself so many times ... And instead of being there with her I was at the other side of the world ...

Lilith: It's not your fault

Zelda: I could not do anything, and she died. I was in Rome dancing, they called me and I could not even answer

Lilith: But you know very well that the network is ...

Zelda: I could not answer because of Faustus Blackwood

Lilith: Why ?

Zelda: He cast a spell on me, the Caligari spell... The first night of our honeymoon he offered me a music box, he told me to dance and I accepted. I had a plan but he cast the spell on me and for days I had to obey him without even having the choice and all that while being aware of it ... I did not even recognize myself anymore, the person I saw in the mirror was not me ... it was not me ... I heard him say horrors about my family and I smiled stupidly, I always gave him reason, I could not refuse him anything .. I tried all the spells I knew to get rid of this spell but nothing worked, I went crazy. I screamed and screamed, so loudly that I had headache, I cried hoping that someone would see it someday. I saw how much Faustus liked it, he saw that I was going crazy in the depths of my eyes and he was happy.

Tears run down her cheeks.

Lilith: Did he force you to sleep with him?

A sob left her mouth.

Zelda: Yes, I could not refuse anything, yet I wanted it so much ...

Lilith approached Zelda and put a hand on her shoulder but before she took her in her arms. Zelda rested her head on her shoulder and cried as Lilith held her tightly while stroking her back.

Zelda: I was raped ...

Lilith: Did he do it many times ?

Zelda: ... Yes, he used me.

Zelda cries all the tears of her body, Lilith recites some words in Latin while keeping her in her arms. They are now in Zelda's room. Lilith makes her sit down without letting go.

Lilith: I understand you, I know what it is, Zelda ... I know what it is to feel vulnerable, alone, used ... But now we have the power, we can change all that, we can finally take a revenge. I promise you that I will find Faustus and kill him with my own hands.

Zelda looks up and wipes her face.

Lilith: Why do not you want to talk to your sister ? She is probably the person who knows you the best

Zelda: No, I do not want to tell her. I am the eldest and I have to stay strong.

Lilith: ... So let me be strong for you, tell me

Zelda nods and lies down on her bed.

Zelda: I have nightmares every night ... I'm exhausted, Hilda and I slept in the same room, and oddly it reassured me to know her next to me ... Now that she's with this Dr. Cerberus she decided to have a room apart and I find myself alone. I try to stay as strong as possible but sometimes it's so hard ...

Lilith: I know

Zelda: ... Can you stay?

Lilith: Of course ...

Lilith lies down near Zelda. Nobody speaks, only the sobs of Zelda are heard. Suddenly Zelda approaches Lilith and puts her arm and head on Lilith's chest, who wraps her around with her arm.

Lilith: I did not know Zelda Spellman was cuddly...

Zelda: Shut up...

Lilith smiles at the aunt's reaction and watches her fall asleep. Zelda falls asleep quickly, the alcohol surely helped, she finally felt safe, it had been a long time since she had felt the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it tooks a long time but I was pretty busy last days... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !

**Chapter 2 :**

When she awoke, the demon's mother was still there, holding her in her arms near to her. They are on the bed still dressed. Zelda does not even dare to see what her makeup looks like. She does not move, she has her head resting on her queen's chest and she feels good.

At the same time Sabrina returns to the kitchen.

Sabrina: Hello ... Aunt Zelda is not here?

Hilda: No, she's tired right now, she has to sleep.

She settles at the table and eats.

Sabrina: Aunt Hilda?

Hilda: Yes, sweetie?

Sabrina: Do you know a spell to find someone?

Hilda: What do you mean ?

Sabrina: I would like to visite someone but I do not know where this person is

Hilda: Oh uh, yes it exists but only if the person does not have a protective spell ... Who are you looking for?

Sabrina: ... No it's not for me actually ... You did not hear any noise from the living room that night?

Hilda: No what did you hear?

Sabrina: I do not know what it was ... there was a loud noise and then a long silence and I heard ...

Suddenly Zelda returns to the kitchen. Lilith left and she prepared, she took care to arrange her hair and especially to redo her makeup.

Hilda: Ah Zelda, sleep well?

Zelda: Pretty good yes

Once at the academy Sabrina spotted Prudence.

Sabrina: Prudence! ... I have a spell to try to find your father

Prudence: Really?

Sabrina: Yes, my Aunt Hilda gave me one but it works only if your father is not protected by a protection spell

Prudence: It wouldn't surprise me ... He is anticipating

Sabrina: We can try

Prudence: Yes, see you tonight at the witches' hour in the forest.

Sabrina nods and goes back to class.

Zelda is in her office when suddenly a voice is heard in the room. She looks up, recognizing that voice.

Faustus: Zelda ...

Zelda: Faustus? What are you doing here ?

Faustus: I come to warn you. Do not get used to this post, I'll come back one day and resume what comes to me !

Zelda: As much to die, you and your church of Judah can still run

Faustus: Otherwise what? You've been fooled by Caligari spell, you're as weak as your poor sister, Hilda, is that right?

Zelda: I forbid you to talk about her that way.

Faustus: But that's the truth and then you did not say that on our honeymoon

Zelda: It was because of your spell

Faustus: The colorful flower dresses were better for you.

Zelda: I will never forgive you what you did. Whether it's for Sabrina, Ambrose, the coven or me, never.

Faustus: Yet I did you a favor, without me you would not be at this office

Zelda: No matter, you had a disgusting, macho and selfish behavior.

Faustus: Why did you accept to marry then?

Zelda: Simple strategy, and it worked.

Faustus: That is disgusting, see, you used me and my rank to make your own reputation.

Zelda: Excuse me ?! It seems to me that the Caligari spell is much worse

Faustus: I protected myself

Zelda: I thought you were not afraid of me, Faustus

Faustus: You think yourself strong and indestructible but I know how fragile you are and I will not hesitate a second to use your weaknesses.

Zelda: I do not know what you're talking about

Faustus: Your family, Zelda. It would be too bad if something happens to them ...

Zelda: If you have a problem with me, do not involve my family. This is not their business.

Faustus: Great. Take care of yourself then.

He disappears suddenly and Zelda finds herself alone again in her office. She uses a glass of gin.

On her side, Hilda, is at Dr. Cerberus's shop. She prepares a smoothie when she sees Sabrina's friends coming.

Rosalind: Hello Mrs. Spellman

Hilda: Oh Hello, can I help you?

Theo: We wanted to talk to Sabrina but we can not contact her

Rosalind: Could you get her the message?

Hilda: Yes of course, I'll tell her

Theo: Okay thank you ... Otherwise I want to have a strawberry smoothie

Rosalind: Me too

Hilda prepares both drinks.

Once the dinner time arrived, the whole family sat down to eat.

Hilda: Sabrina, Rosalind and Theo came to the shop today. They told me to tell you that they wanted to talk to you

Sabrina: Really? Did they tell you why ?

Hilda: No, I'm just the messenger

Hilda gives her a smile.

Zelda: We can not say that you do much else anyway.

Hilda then loses her smile and the rest of the dinner is silent. Hilda serves a cup of tea and goes to the living room, she is joined by Zelda with her bottle of gin.

Hilda: Do not you think it's late for gin?

Zelda: There is no time for a glass of gin.

Hilda: You do not want tea?

Zelda: No, no way

Hilda: ... What did you do with Lilith yesterday?

Zelda: That's none of your business

Hilda: Sorry

Zelda gets up and goes to her room, she sits on her bed and closes her eyes.

Zelda: Lilith ... I ... I have to talk to you ...

Lilith: I'm listening to you

Zelda opens her eyes and sees the woman in front of her with her arms crossed.

Zelda: It's Faustus

She uncrosses her arms and approaches.

Lilith: What do you mean ?

Zelda: We have to eliminate it, and quickly. He wants me harm, me and my family. He visited me this afternoon at the academy and he wants to take back his job

Lilith starts to laugh but stops suddenly.

Lilith: No, do you think he's going to become a high priest again ? Even if he wanted it he could never be high priest again, not while I am in power

Zelda: You still have to eliminate it, and then I do not want Judah and Leticia to grow up next to him

Lilith: Alright, let's do it

Zelda: You'd have to know where he's hiding.

Sabrina teleported herself to the forest. She found Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas, but suddenly Ambrose arrived too.

Sabrina: Ambrose? What are you doing here ?

Ambrose: I think you know why we're here.

Quickly everything is set up to achieve the spell. All that's missing is something belonging to Faustus.

Prudence: I managed to go to his room at the academy. There was not much left but I could have one of his clothes. Will it work ?

Sabrina: Let's hope

Sabrina filled a bowl with water and recited the spell. Soon the water becomes cloudier and a landscape is emerging. There are trees, it's dark ... A waterfall and mountains in the background. The water then becomes transparent again.

Prudence: Can't we have something more precise ?

Sabrina: I don't think so ...

Prudence: And can't you visualize it with your powers?

Sabrina: I don't know, I can try ...

Sabrina closes her eyes and focuses on Faustus. She stays for several tens of seconds and opens her eyes.

Sabrina: I did not see anything, it's dark and cold

Ambrose: Cold ? Could you feel the cold?

Sabrina: Yes, I did not even know I could ...

Prudence: There is a lot of dark and cold place ...

Ambrose: We need to find a way to get more clues

They separate and return home. Sabrina walks down the hall and hears a noise in her aunt Zelda's room. Curious, she stops and approaches her ear at the door.

Zelda: We must find a solution, it can not continue

Lilith: I know, I'll find the solution

Sabrina moves away from the door surprised by the presence of Lilith in her aunt room then continues her way.

Sabrina: Aunt Hilda?

Hilda: Yes, sweetie? You should not sleep?

Sabrina: Um ... I can not sleep ... You know, my friend tried your spell but the answer was very vague. There is no other spell ?

Hilda: Unfortunately no, it's the only one I know ... Maybe Zelda knows another one, but what did she see?

Sabrina: Trees, mountains, waterfall ... And it's very dark and cold

Hilda: How can she know it's cold?

Sabrina: Hmm ... actually I used my powers to help her and I felt the cold

Hilda: Is this friend you?

Sabrina: No, it's not me... I just want to help her

Hilda: Who is it ?

Sabrina: It's Prudence

Hilda: And who is she looking for?

Sabrina: Father Blackwood ... Well, he is not our father anymore...

Hilda: Sabrina, you should not do that. Faustus Blackwood is gone and that's fine. Do not get in trouble with him, I want you to stop this story

Sabrina: You do not understand Aunt Hilda, I have to help Prudence

Hilda: No way, it's been a few days since the troubles are over and you're doing everything to get new ones. This problem concerns Prudence, it does not concern you

Sabrina: Yes, it concerns me too

Hilda: You would not want to live a normal adolescence ?

Sabrina: I'm not normal, how can I live a normal adolescence ? And then I have powers that could help the world

Hilda: And also destroy Sabrina. You do not even control all of hem, you are discovering yourself. It is out of question that I let you be swept away in this affair. You should go to sleep.

Sabrina sighs and leaves for her room. She goes back to her aunt Zelda's room and stops to see if Lilith is still inside. There is no noise ...

The next day, a torrent of rain falls on Greendale. Sabrina goes to Dr. Cerberus's shop to meet her mortal friends. They are all around their usual table.

Rosalind: So Sabrina, are we still going to get Nick?

Sabrina: Um yes, but I have another problem to solve before

Theo: What kind of problem?

Sabrina: I have to help a girl from the academy to find our former high priest

Rosalind: But I thought he was horrible, why would you want to find him ?

Sabrina leans on the table and starts whispering knowing that her aunt was on the other side of the shop.

Sabrina: To kill him

Harvey: What ? You are not serious ?

Sabrina: Yes I am, the problem is that we have to find him and for the moment we have clues on the spot but it's very vague

Harvey: Why do not you ask Lilith to help you?

Sabrina: No, she must be busy ... Besides, there's something weird about Lilith and Aunt Zelda. I heard them speak last night. They were both in my aunt's room and they were talking about finding a solution ...

Theo: A solution?

Sabrina: Yes, I do not know what problem it is, but I find it strange that they talk to each other secretly ...

Rosalind: Maybe they have a secret relationship ...

Sabrina: No, it's impossible

Rosalind: Why ? How can you be sure that this is impossible? Maybe they meet each other secretly in the evening?

Sabrina: I don't know but I think my aunt is in trouble ... I heard her last night, I'm not sure about myself but I think she was crying and there was someone with her

Rosalind: Lilith?

Sabrina: Maybe, it was a female voice but not my Aunt Hilda's

Rosalind: My theory works.

Theo: Maybe she was laughing?

Sabrina: Since I have my new powers I hear a lot better and I'm sure it was not laughs ...

Harvey: And then ? It can happen to everyone to cry ... I mean, she is allowed to have hard moments, it doesn't mean that she is in trouble

Theo: Harvey is right

Hilda: Who's right?

Sabrina: Oh Aunt Hilda ... No it's nothing

Hilda: Oh, okay, are you hungry?

They agree.

Zelda is in the kitchen when a knife falls from the counter. She leans to recovered it but then she was going to get up another knife flies next to her head at full speed. She gets up suddenly and looks around.

Zelda: Who is there ? I order you to show you !

Silence reigns in the kitchen.

Ambrose: Is there a problem Auntie?

Zelda jumps and turns around.

Zelda: ... No, I'm fine

He frowns and goes down to the embalming room.

Zelda: Faustus ? I know it's you !

After a long silence she returns to her occupation. It's already late and Hilda is finally back.

Hilda: Sorry I'm a little late, but I'm not going to hang around because I have an date with Cerberus

Zelda: Sabrina did not come back either

Hilda: Oh yes she's with her mortal friends, she's sleeping at Theo's

Zelda nods.

Hilda: Okay, I have to go

Hilda leaves and Zelda finds herself alone in the kitchen. Ambrose returns to the kitchen, takes an apple and starts to leave.

Zelda: Where are you going dressed like that?

Ambrose: I spend the evening with my date, we'll go to Gray's and then we'll improvise...

Zelda: Okay, I don't want to know more

He smiles at her and leaves.

Zelda: Good... I feel that this evening will be very long ...

No other incident happened during the evening but Zelda did not feel safe. If Faustus was really behind what had happened in the kitchen earlier, that would mean that he wanted to kill her. If she dies, he will be able to return to his place since they are still married. Zelda takes out her bottle of gin and drinks a glass. She sips it while searching for a solution. She decides to call Lilith, who appears in front of her a few seconds later.

Zelda: Find Blackwood

Lilith: What?

Zelda: You have to find Faustus. I know you can, you are the Queen of Hell, you can find all the people you want to see ! You can find Faustus !

Lilith: It's more complicated than that ...

Zelda: His threats yesterday were death threats! I almost took a knife launched at full speed just 1 hour in my own kitchen!

Lilith: What ? Maybe it was a passing demon

Zelda: No, I'm sure it was Faustus, I'm sure.

Lilith: You should calm down, he won't hurt you, not as long as I'm on your side. You're on the nerves and I think you should relax

Zelda: Yes, you're probably right

She drinks a glass and gives another to Lilith before drinking it quickly. The evening passes slowly but quietly, the two women get along rather well. Sabrina goes home to look for some things to sleep at Theo's. She stops in the entrance, hearing laughs from the living room. She approaches and sees her aunt with a glass of gin in her hand and ... Lilith, with also a drink in her hand.

Zelda: Sabrina ? What are you doing here ?

Sabrina: ... I was coming to get some things to sleep at Theo's ...

Sabrina noticed that her aunt was drunk, just like Lilith.

Zelda: Oh ok, have a good night at your mortal friend

Lilith: Mortals are so delicious ... By far the best meat that exists

Zelda: It makes me hungry ...

The two women start laughing as Sabrina raises her eyebrows and climbs quickly to her room. Theo waiting in the entrance had heard their discussion.

Theo: ... She said that to laugh, did not she?

Sabrina does not answer.

Theo: You eat mortals ?!

Sabrina: What? No ! I have never eaten, and I would never eat mortals

Theo: But they, they ate mortals ?

Sabrina: I ... Cannibalism is something common for witches and warlocks

Theo: Wow ...

Sabrina: But it's rare, only during a big event and ...

Theo: I do not want to hear more ... Take your things we leave quickly ... It's not that I don't feel safe but there is Satan or whatever you call it now who just said I was a piece of meat and your aunt who is hungry, so I do not really want to stay here ...

Sabrina: I'm sorry, they're not really in their normal state ... They drank, I saw the bottle and their glass

Theo: And that's supposed to reassure me?

Sabrina: Sorry

They leave the house quickly leaving Lilith and Zelda alone. After a few more drinks, Zelda decides to get up to get a new bottle. Lilith follows her closely. The two women do not really walk right and it amuses them.

Lilith: You don't stand alcohol so much ...

Zelda: Did you see yourself ?

Once in the kitchen she looks in the cupboards. Then open a little more hidden.

Lilith: All this security for a single bottle?

Zelda: We're never too careful, I would not want Sabrina to take it.

Lilith: Believe me, I'm sure Sabrina has already drunk alcohol

Zelda: No matter, she won't drink alcohol in this house

Zelda serves them a drink. The door slams and laughs are heard in the hall and then on the stairs.

Hilda: Zelda?

Zelda: Yes?

Hilda: Lilith ... What ... what are you doing?

Lilith: We are talking

Hilda: Ok ...

Hilda noticed the condition of the two women and did not try to understand.

Hilda: I go upstairs with Cerberus ...

She climbs the stairs and Zelda looks disgusted at Lilith.

Lilith: What ? Sex disgusts you that much?

Zelda: No, sex does not disgust me, I love sex

Lilith: Oh really ?

Zelda: Yes, I think it's a fun way to have a good time with someone.

Lilith plants her eyes in those of Zelda.

Lilith: So why do we bother drinking gin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I know, it's not kind to stop this chapter now ! ;p  
> If you have advices you can write them in the comments and if you just want to express yourself you can in the comments too ! 
> 
> My instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Chapter 3 ! I want to say that I am very sorry if there are mistakes, I make my better but I don't speak English fluently so it's quite difficult to translate some expressions I use in the French version or to find the good word among several which correspond to only one word in French... 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !

**Chapter 3:**

Lilith: So why do we bother drinking gin?

Zelda opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Lilith approaches and removes the bottle from her hands before placing it on the counter behind her. She gets closer to Zelda and puts her lips on her neck. Zelda closes her eyes as Lilith rises slowly her mouth while placing her hands on her hips. She kisses her jaw and then comes to the corner of her lips before crashing on them. Zelda departs.

Zelda: I'm sorry, we can not do that ...

Lilith: Why?

Zelda: ... I'm still married

Lilith laughs for a moment.

Lilith: Yet witches and warlocks are polygamous, for many of them anyway ...

Zelda: I-I ... Shit ...

Zelda catches Lilith by the neck and kisses her passionately. In no time they end up in the aunt's room. Lilith removes Zelda's dress quickly and is astonished by the lingerie, more than sexy, that the aunt, who looks usually rather strict, wears. Zelda does the same with Lilith and she drops to the bed.

Lilith: You hide your game well, High Priestess ...

Zelda: What should I say, my queen ...

Lilith: Nothing, I'll take care of you

Zelda shuddered when she heard her queen call her that way. They smile at each other and Lilith straddles the aunt before running her body through her hands and letting her lips fall from her mouth to her chest. She slowly removes the aunt's underwear and kisses every inch of her body. Zelda removes Lilith's last clothes and plunges Lilith's hand to her crotch.

Lilith: Wow ... Why so much haste ?

Zelda: Otherwise it's torture

Lilith: I really like torture ...

Lilith plunges her lips into the aunt's neck and sucks it by planting her teeth, which made her moan. Then the queen's hand went to the aunt's leg, she smiled when she felt how wet she was. She started making circular gestures while continuing to suck the witch. Under the pleasure Zelda planted her nails in the back of her queen, she smiled and decided to move to a higher stage by inserting her middle finger in the aunt, which earned her a groan. It tooks several minutes but Zelda wanted to come. She moved her hips to the rhythm of Lilith's movements.

Lilith: Chhhh ... Let yourself go ...

Zelda: I can not anymore …

The aunt was sweating and out of breath. See in this condition THE Zelda Spellman, the strong, authoritarian, strict woman, the High Priestess, made Lilith smile maliciously.

Lilith: So beg me, I want you to beg me.

Zelda looked Lilith right in the eyes while breathing hard not to make too much noise.

Zelda: I beg you Lilith

Lilith: What am I supposed to do? Why do you beg me ?

Zelda: Make me reach orgasm

Lilith's smile widened and she accelerated her movements while biting the witch's nipples slightly. It was not long before the aunt walls contracted around the queen's fingers and before she arches while letting out a slightly louder moan from her mouth.

The sun rises on Greendale. Sabrina returns home mid-morning and finds her Aunt Hilda in the kitchen.

Sabrina: Morning

Hilda: Morning honey

Sabrina: Aunt Zelda is not here?

Hilda: No, she sleeps I think

Sabrina: Oh, ok ...

Hilda: What's wrong ?

Sabrina: Nothing, I just had to explain to Theo the ... cannibals tendencies of witches...

Hilda: Why? H-how does he know?

Sabrina: I returned in the evening yesterday to look for some clothes, and Lilith, as well as Aunt Zelda, clearly told Theo that human meat, especially mortals, were the best ...

Hilda: Oh ... Did they really say that ?

Sabrina: Yes ... Aunt Hilda ... I think Aunt Zelda and Lilith were ... drunk

Hilda gave her an anxious smile. She's not really comfortable to talk about alcohol, sex or drugs with Sabrina, it's Zelda who usually takes care of it ...

Hilda: ... I know, I saw them when I came home ...

Sabrina: It was the first time I saw Aunt Zelda in this condition ... She was laughing and she was smiling ... I must confess that I do not often see her laughing or even smiling

Hilda: Me too...

Hilda puts a glass of a not very appetizing mixture on the table.

Sabrina: What is it ?

Hilda: A little potion against the hangover

Sabrina smiles.

Hilda: Well, can you keep an eye on the cauldron ?

She hands her a wooden spoon.

Hilda: I'm going to wake up Zelda ...

Sabrina: Good luck

Hilda: ... thanks

Hilda walks down the hall and knocks on the door before gently opening it. She goes in but instead of finding her sister asleep, she finds her sister and Lilith asleep and ... naked. Zelda suddenly wakes up and sits while hiding with the blanket.

Hilda: Oops, sorry!

Lilith wakes up while Hilda hides her eyes.

Lilith: Oh ... It's pretty embarrassing as a situation ...

Zelda: What are you doing in my room ?

Hilda: I just wanted to say that the meal was coming soon ...

Zelda: Get out of my room right now Hilda.

Zelda gets up and puts on a silk dressing gown before accompanying her sister to the door. She says a few words and closes the door.

Lilith: What a wonderful way to start a day ...

Zelda: I think you should leave ...

Lilith: I think so too

Lilith gets up and dresses in a snap.

Lilith: See you next time

They smile briefly and Lilith disappears leaving Zelda to get ready.

Sabrina: She was sleeping ?

Hilda: Huh ?

Sabrina: Aunt Zelda

Hilda: I don't know

Sabrina: You told me you had to go see her

Hilda: Did I say that ?

Sabrina frowns. Having already used this type of spell, Sabrina knows that her aunt Zelda has made forget the last minutes to her Aunt Hilda. Ten minutes later she sees her aunt enter the kitchen, she is pretty well looking but she notices a purple trace in her neck.

Hilda: Oh Morning Zelda, look, I made you that ...

Zelda: What is it ? It looks disgusting ...

Hilda: But it can help you

Zelda glares at her sister, Sabrina knows that her older aunt is annoyed and decides to get out of the kitchen before the situation escalates.

Sabrina joins her mortal friends. Together, they talk about everything and anything, the weather, the new movies, Miss Wardwell who found herself at the main position while she was only a teacher before her "strange dream", quickly the discussion turned to Lilith, then Zelda.

Rosalind: So how does that go between your aunt and Lilith?

Theo: I think it's not bad, last night they were drinking together

Rosalind: Oh, interesting

Theo: They laughed like collegians

Sabrina: It was really strange and ...

Rosalind: And ...?

Sabrina: This morning my Aunt Hilda went to wake up my Aunt Zelda but she cast a forgotten spell on her, basically this spell makes you forget the last few minutes.

Rosalind: Maybe your Aunt Hilda saw something she should not have ?

Sabrina: I don't know, but when my Aunt Zelda came into the kitchen she had a mark on her neck, as if we had bitten her

Rosalind: Or just a hickey.

Sabrina opened her eyes a little more.

Sabrina: So you say that my aunt had sex with Lilith last night ?

Rosalind: It's not me who said it but it's quite possible. You said they drank last night, alcohol can sometimes make you lose your mind, and then your aunt goes to her room and comes back with the memories gone, so she saw something she shouldn't have seen, your aunt and Lilith.

Sabrina squinted as she thought, Rosalind's theory could be quite real, but she didn't want to believe it, for her own conscience.

Theo: Wow, your aunt is not straight ?

Sabrina: Yes, she is, I always saw her with men

Rosalind: But who said she has never felt a certain attraction for women too ?

Sabrina: Do you realize that you're thinking that my aunt and Lilith, the queen of hell, have a relationship ? It's insane !

Sabrina leaves slightly annoyed and returns to the mansion. She sees Ambrose under the porch.

Ambrose: Everything's alright, cousin ?

Sabrina: Yes ...

Ambrose: To others

Sabrina sighs and stops in front of her cousin.

Sabrina: Maybe you're going to find that crazy, stupid or impossible but I think that ... I think Aunt Zelda has relationships

Ambrose frowns.

Ambrose: What do you mean ?

Sabrina: I'm talking about sex

Ambrose blows and laughs.

Ambrose: Oh, yes surely ... That doesn't concern us anyway

Sabrina: Yes ...

The front door opens.

Zelda: You should go home, it's cold outside. Hilda made a fire in the fireplace

They return to the mansion and sit near the fireplace while their aunt Hilda brings them some cakes with tea and their aunt Zelda settles on her usual chair.

The ball approaches quickly, Sabrina finds Prudence in a corridor at the academy.

Sabrina: Did you find something ?

Prudence: I found books and some maps that could enlighten us

Sabrina: Great, it will surely help us

They go to the dormitory and Prudence pulls the books out of her chest.

Prudence: I have already started searching and I noted the possible places on a sheet in this book there

She opens the book and shows a sheet with some scribbled words on it

Sabrina: Ok, thank you

The ball begins and everyone starts to dance. Zelda looks at Sabrina and her date, she knows that her niece has something in her mind, and she would not want to be here right now. Seeing that everything goes well she leaves towards her office. Once alone, she takes out her bottle of gin and drinks a glass before she begins to read one of the sheets facing her. She takes a sip of her drink and puts it in front of her. She reads when suddenly her glass spills on the pile of paper. She sighs while wiping the sheets, she looks around her but no one is in her office, and of course she couldn't kick in, he was too far. She gets up while swearing and wipes her desk.

Faustus: You should pay attention to your language, it's not worthy of a high priestess.

Surprised, Zelda puts her hand on her chest while whispering quietly then she turns around.

Zelda: What are you doing here Faustus ?

Faustus: I wanted to see if the coven still existed

Zelda: Yes, thanks to my family, without them they would all be dead poisoned.

Faustus gives him a smile by moving his head slightly.

Faustus: You should repair your nonsense

He shows her the spilled glass.

Faustus: You should clean up, not take care of all these papers and have all these responsibilities

Faustus approaches Zelda and takes her chin.

Faustus: Leave me these papers and these responsibilities

Zelda: Never

Zelda turns her head to withdraw from his grip, Faustus moves forward and blocks her against the desk.

Faustus: You know as much as me that this post is not for you ...

He approaches and holds her firmly before approaching his lips. Zelda leans back to avoid him but he manages to reach her. She tries to push him but he has more strength than her. He runs his hand through her silky red hair but quickly notices the marks in her neck.

Faustus: What is this mess ?

Zelda: What ?

Faustus moves away abruptly and Zelda stands up from the desk.

Faustus: This trace

He puts his hand on Zelda's neck and looks at her with a cold look.

Faustus: Did you sleep with someone else?

Zelda: ... No !

Faustus: You're lying !

Faustus tightens his embrace around her neck and blocks her against the wall.

Faustus: You are mine Zelda Spellman. You agreed to marry me.

Zelda looks down and sees a knife stuck in her husband's pocket. She pulls him away suddenly and take the knife but Faustus blocks her arm and takes the knife.

Faustus: Stab me ? Really ? ... You know what ? It makes you sexier ...

He holds Zelda's arms against the wall and kisses her in the neck before going back to her jaw, suddenly he feels something salty on his lips. He opens his eyes and sees tears running down his wife's cheeks.

Faustus: You shouldn't cry, I'm not a stranger, I'm your husband Zelda.

Zelda: I don't want... I want you to stop ...

Faustus: Why should I stop ? I do what I want, you're only a woman, which turns out to be mine. I do what I want from you

He then kisses her on the mouth to stifle her sobs and lets his hand wander over her body. Zelda cries and struggles to leave. She feels one of Faustus's hands release her wrist and caress her chest and then slowly descend along her belly. He slowly raises her dress and she sobs a little louder. She feels so vulnerable at this time, she would like someone to help her. She feels Faustus's hand sneak into her crotch, reflexively she squeezes her thighs to block his hand but he tightens his grip around her wrist, it horribly hurts, and she is forced to release her grip with her thighs. She feels the movements of Faustus but it does not give her any pleasure. All she wants is for him to let her.

Faustus: Please, stop crying, enjoy this moment

This sentence made the aunt's condition worse, he pressed his lips against hers to reduce the noise. Zelda then thought about her family, she told them daily that women are better but here she is, dominated by her own husband. Then her thoughts went to Lilith, who comforted her one evening, who listened to her speak and let her cry on her shoulder, the one who even stayed to sleep with her to make sure she was fine. She would give anything for her to intervene at this moment, to remove Faustus from her... She thought strongly of her, hoping that she would come to help her but no one showed up. There was only her, she was alone.

Faustus: Damn, are you coming ?!

He accelerated his movements and Zelda raised her head, sobbing loudly.

Lilith: Leave her alone, immediately!

Faustus, surprised, turned and saw the queen. He raised his eyebrows.

Lilith: I told you to leave her alone!

She moved her hand and Faustus was thrown several feet away. Zelda fell on her knees. Faustus stood up and recited a spell before disappearing. Lilith approached Zelda and knelt by her side. She took her in her arms.

Lilith: He left, it's ok ... I heard you call me ...

Zelda don't calm down, she feel dirty and ashamed that her queen saw her in such a situation.

Lilith: Hey ... Zelda ... I need you to calm down

She raised her head and the queen finally met her eyes full of tears.

Lilith: Breathe, it's over ...

The witch does what the queen asked her as she puts her hands on her cheeks and wipes her tears.

Zelda: ... thanks ...

Lilith: No, you do not have to thank me

The door opens and Sabrina enters the room. She sees her aunt collapsed on the floor in Lilith's arms.

Sabrina: ... Zelda? Lilith? Is everything okay?

Lilith: It's okay, what do you want?

Zelda turned her head to avoid her niece's gaze and wiped away the tears that were already beginning to fall.

Sabrina: I-I wanted ... No, it's good ...

Lilith: If you were going to ask something, go ahead

Sabrina: I'm just tired ... I waltzed and I wanted to know if I could go home ... But that's-

Zelda: Yes, go...

Sabrina turns around to the door.

Zelda: Sabrina ... Don't tell anyone what you just saw. Not even to Hilda or Ambrose, understood ? If you ever do it...

Sabrina: Yes, I didn't see anything

The door closes. Sabrina was obviously not tired, it was an excuse to pick up with Prudence in the books and maps the place where Faustus could hide, without even suspecting that he was in the same place a few minutes before. Zelda found the strength to get up and wiped the last tears running down her cheeks. She looks at her office still flooded.

Zelda: You can leave Lilith, thanks again.

Lilith: I would not go anywhere

Zelda: You must find me pitiful ...

Lilith: No, far from it ... I admire you very much, you are the most courageous person I know.

Zelda: I have not even managed to stop Faustus, I'm here crying like a widow ... What courage ...

She uttered her last words with irony and dropped her arms.

Lilith: I have ever lived what you live, but I never had the courage to talk about it, to want to stop it. Without you and your family I would still be in your situation

Zelda: How did you manage to stop all this?

Lilith: By making my husband a prisoner. In confronting him, but for that I had your help, and I want to help you in my turn. I came from the bowels of hell whenever you needed me, I really want to help you

Zelda: Why are you doing this?

Lilith: Because I appreciate you, and your family

Zelda: Let me laugh, you are the queen of hell, the mother of demons-

Lilith: So what? At the beginning I was a human, I can always feel feelings, I do not have a stone heart. I sometimes like helping people instead of torturing or killing them.

Zelda: ...Alright

Lilith smiled. Zelda is now calmed down, she walks over to her mirror and looks at herself, only her eyes and nose are still red, but her makeup makes her wince. Lilith snaps her fingers and her makeup is as before.

Zelda: ... thanks

Lilith: So ! How will we do it? We'll cast him a spell ? We'll use an ax ? Hammer? ... Shovel? ... Dagger?

Zelda: What do you mean ?

Lilith: To kill Blackwood. He deserves death. We won't call the council or everyone will know. And anyway I'm above the council, I do what I want.

Zelda: I ... I don't know, I want to see him suffer, that's all that matters

Lilith: Good

Lilith gives her a mischievous smile.

Lilith: That's good because I know a lot of things about this subject ...

Zelda gave her a weak smile but lost it.

Zelda: Faustus has noticed...

She holds out her neck and shows her the trace.

Lilith: Oh I did not know that-

Zelda: I tried to hide it at best with my hair but Faustus moved them and that did not please him ...

Lilith: It's good if he didn't like it. Anyway it was not the purpose...

Lilith puts her hand on the trace and closes her eyes for a moment. When she withdraws her hand the trace has disappeared.

Zelda: How did you...

Lilith: We must believe that it is not only Sabrina who has some powers as a bonus. You should go back to see how the ball is going, we'll talk about our plan later. You will only have to think of me and I will come

Lilith disappears and Zelda ends the ball.

Sabrina is with Prudence in the dormitories.

Prudence: The forest of spirits !

Sabrina: Did you find it ?!

Prudence: I'm not sure but it describes perfectly what we saw in the water and what you have described ...

Sabrina: Ok, let's put it aside then.

The door opens and Zelda enters the dormitory.

Zelda: Sabrina ? What are you doing here ? I thought you were tired.

Sabrina: Hmm ... I forgot a book, but I have it !

Sabrina takes the book describing the forest of spirits and gets up. The niece and aunt walk together to the mansion.

Sabrina: Do you know things about the forest of spirits?

Zelda: This is not a place for a 16-year-old girl, that's what I know.

Sabrina: But I never said I wanted to go there

Zelda: I know you're hiding something from me, I'm not fooled.

Sabrina: Well, I guess I'm not the only one hiding things …

Sabrina spoke low, but her aunt heard her.

Zelda: Excuse me ?

Sabrina: You know exactly what I said.

Zelda: ... It's out of the question for you to go to this forest. And first of all, what drives you to go there ?

Sabrina: Nothing, just to walk around

Zelda: This is not a holiday destination, Sabrina. The forest of spirits is full of spirits, hence its name, and believe me they are not all kind. And then I don't even talk about the other creatures there. And it's not in Greendale

Sabrina: I know, it's after Riverdale

Zelda: Far away after Riverdale.

Sabrina: Aunt Zelda ...

Zelda: Hmm?

Sabrina stops walking.

Sabrina: Are you okay?

Zelda: ... Yes, I'm sorry for..

Sabrina: If you were in trouble, would you tell us?

Zelda: Of course

Sabrina: Is it because of Lilith?

Zelda: No, no, Lilith has nothing to do with it

Sabrina: So what's the problem, I know it's not the first time you're crying. I heard you the other night.

Zelda feels pretty shameful, her niece sees her weak side, she hates that.

Sabrina: You can always lie to Hilda or Ambrose, but not to me.

Zelda: I think you should think about the way you talk to me.

Sabrina: Please Zelda

She said it sarcastically, which annoyed the aunt.

Zelda: The discussion is closed.

Sabrina: ... Did you have sex with Lilith?

Zelda: I beg your pardon ?!

Sabrina crosses her arms and looks at her aunt in the eyes waiting for an answer. Zelda was not ashamed to talk about "Taboo" topics among mortals, but she was certainly not going to reveal her private life to her 16-year-old niece.

Zelda: No, of course not.

Sabrina: So why did you erase Aunt Hilda's memory?

Zelda: That does not concern you, and your behavior becomes insolent, I do not like it.

Sabrina: If I'm insolent, it's because I'm waiting for the truth.

Sabrina leaves leaving Zelda on the nerves.

When Zelda arrives at the mansion she sees Hilda.

Hilda: Zelda, are you alright with Sabrina?

The oldest sister rolled her eyes, sighing.

Zelda: Do not talk about that ...

Zelda went up to her room and sat down in front of her mirror. Suddenly her reflection blurred and Lilith's face appeared.

Zelda: Lilith?

Lilith: I know where Faustus is.

Zelda: Where?

Lilith: North of the Forest of Spirits.

Zelda: The Forest of Spirits !?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 ! 
> 
> (Sorry if there are mistakes...) 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

**Chapter 4 :**

Zelda: The Forest of Spirits !?

Zelda immediately thought of Sabrina.

Zelda: Sabrina told me about it tonight, I think she wants to go there too

Lilith: She shouldn't

Zelda: That's what I told her ... She didn't want to tell me why she wanted to go

Lilith: Do you think she knows Blackwood is there?

Zelda: I do not know, I just hope she doesn't try to go there for this reason.

A silence settles, it is not embarrassing.

Lilith: ... Otherwise ... Are you okay ?

Zelda: Yes ...

Lilith: Really ?

Zelda: A while ago Sabrina and I had an argument

Lilith: Why ?

Zelda: She wanted to know what had happened earlier ... And she asked me, for no reason and without any embarrassment, if I had sex with you.

Lilith: Oh ... and you said ?

Zelda: I said no

Lilith: Yet it's wrong

Zelda: That doesn't concern her. I know I'm killing myself to tell her that lying is bad, but I was not going to tell my niece such private things.

Lilith: It's understandable

Zelda: Argh ... She's too smart ...

Lilith laughs.

Lilith: Or you're not discreet ...

Zelda: Said the woman who made me a hickey in the neck.

Lilith: So that's not very nice, because I know you liked it

Zelda: Who tells you I liked it ?

Lilith: I saw it, and felt it

Lilith raises her eyebrows as Zelda gives a slight smile.

Zelda: And if I really liked it, what does it do?

Lilith: Well you can not blame me for what I did, unless if you regret. Do you regret ?

Zelda looked down at her hands before planting her eyes in Lilith's.

Zelda: No, it was a good night ... Tell you the opposite would be lie to you, and I do not want to lie to you

Lilith: Anyway I'll know if you ever lie to me

Zelda: Is it supposed to scare me?

Zelda lets out a slight laugh from her mouth as Lilith smiles at her. They talk for a few minutes and then Zelda goes to bed. This evening was long and painful.

Sabrina joined Ambrose in her room.

Sabrina: He's in the forest of spirits. We must go there

Ambrose: Not tonight, we can go tomorrow or later. We must find his position and then develop a plan, we must also be prepare for the spirits and creatures that haunt the forest

Sabrina: I could scare them away with my powers

Ambrose: But your powers may not be enough. We must be prepared, there is no right for errors. We are going to kill Faustus Blackwood, not a simple animal. He will defend himself and we must be ready to fight back.

Sabrina: That's right, you're right. We have a meeting tomorrow night in my room.

Ambrose: Alright, I'll tell Prudence

The atmosphere was rather tense between Sabrina and Zelda. They had not spoken to each other since the ball.

Two days passed, the family is in the living room, Zelda and Lilith will face Faustus when the night will fall.

Zelda: I'm not here Tonight

Ambrose: Where are you going?

Zelda: I have things to settle for the academy and the coven

Hilda: Oh and tonight I'm with Cerberus

Sabrina gives a brief look at Ambrose. The day goes slowly for everyone. Sabrina is outside accompanied by Salem, Ambrose joins her.

Sabrina: We have to go tonight. This is the moment, the Aunties won't be there and won't know about it.

Ambrose: But Sabrina we haven't done our plan yet

Sabrina: We'll do it on the way, we have to gather some things and warn the sisters.

Ambrose agrees and goes to warn the sisters while Sabrina goes up to her room to prepare her bag. Hilda leaves first and then Zelda leaves. The weird sisters, Ambrose and Sabrina finish getting ready before heading towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Zelda and Lilith arrive at the forest.

Zelda: ... If we cross a creature what do we do? We took nothing with us

Lilith: Zelda, should I remind you who I am?

Zelda: No, but-

Lilith: They are under my orders.

The two women walk quietly into the forest. They walk for what seems like hours when suddenly they hear noise.

Zelda: Do you hear ?

Lilith: Yes

Zelda: It sounds like ... a kind of grunt but I can not tell which animal ...

Lilith: Attention !

Lilith draws Zelda towards her as a coyote leaps from a bush. Lilith stands in front of Zelda and raise her hand before making a sudden gesture. The coyote stop and his neck is crooked, he dies instantly.

Zelda: ... thanks ...

Lilith: Your welcome, let's go before the sound and the corpse of this coyote attract other animals.

Sabrina and her friends were on their way, they finally arrived in front of the forest. They looked at each other to give themselves courage before entering. They hear animal noises not very reassuring but Sabrina has confidence in her and is ready to intervene. Lilith stops walking.

Zelda: What's going on?

Lilith: I... I had a kind of foreboding

Zelda: What do you mean ?

Lilith: I do not know I just had a thought for Sabrina

Zelda: Sabrina is at the mansion

Lilith: Are you sure ?

Zelda: I ... Hilda left, she's with Ambrose, they were there when I left

Lilith: If you say so

Zelda: Why? Should I worry? Do you think something has happened to Sabrina?

Lilith: No, I did not say anything about that, I just had a thought that crossed my mind, nothing serious. Maybe I'm wrong

The two women arrive in front of a kind of cottage.

Zelda: We arrived ?

Lilith: I think so, yes

Zelda takes off her gloves while not leaving the building with her eyes. Suddenly the door opens.

Faustus: Oh, but I have a visit... How did you find me?

Zelda: No matter

Faustus: And why are you here? Have you finally decided to really be my wife?

Zelda: What does really be your wife mean ?!

Faustus: Well live by my side, take care of my children, cook, make me other heirs

Zelda: Rather die ! I am here to-

A scream resounds in the forest. This is clearly not an animal, Zelda looks at Lilith and this simple look succeeds to synchronizing them. That's how they go running towards noises. They arrive breathlessly to the source of the noise and find themselves facing Sabrina resurrecting Dorcas, Agatha crying on the ground and Ambrose and Prudence trying to move the creature away from them. This creature is one of Lilith's demons. Its cute sin is children blood. The group of teenagers certainly attracted the creature. Lilith runs alongside Ambrose and Prudence as Zelda approaches Agatha, she takes her in his arms to calm her while Sabrina has just brought Dorcas back to life.

Lilith: Fybepe! I order you to leave these witches and warlock alone !

Lilith approaches the creature and looks straight into its eyes. This creature had very pale skin, a puny body, long black and dirty hair, and a face worthy of a Halloween mask. Its eyes were black, all black, it was impossible to see where its gaze exactly was. The queen took the creature's hand and recited a spell. The creature disappeared immediately. Once the group a little more calm, Lilith sent them home. Zelda wanted Sabrina to stay.

Zelda: What are you doing here !? You realize the danger you have incurred! It could have turned into a complete drama! You are completely unconscious! I told you not to venture into this forest!

Zelda was mad against her niece, but especially against herself. Once again Sabrina had put herself in danger, and in addition she endangered her friends and Ambrose. She should have stopped them.

Zelda: Maybe you have more powerful powers but that does not allow you to put yourself and others in danger! One day it won't happen as planned and you will bitterly regret it! And believe me, there will be no one to help you!

Zelda breathes to calm herself while Sabrina looks at her aunt, shocked by the way she talks to her, Lilith watches the scene without losing a piece. At bottom she is Satan, the mother of the demons, and a little action like that does not really displease her. The aunt pinches her nose and raises her head, she wants to cry... even behind her image of a strong woman she remains sensitive and there she is angry, tired and then to this is added the attack of the coyote , Faustus ... But she remains strong and swallows all her tears before speaking again.

Zelda: I'll teleport you to the mansion, once there you go to your room. You do not even try to get out of it or I cut your legs myself and do not try to soften your poor Aunt Hilda with your puupy eyes because I'll know it and it will not help the situation. We will discuss about your punishment later.

Sabrina disappears and Lilith approaches the aunt.

Zelda: You were right ... I thought she was at the manor, what a foolish I am.

Lilith: You could not know Sabrina would come here

Zelda: ... I think I should go back at the mansion ... Can we postpone this night?

Lilith: Of course

An embarrassing silence settles and then Zelda speaks again.

Zelda: Well, goodbye ... And thank you again, for everything

Lilith nods to her and the aunt goes off on her side.

Lilith: Do you want me to accompany you? I mean until we come out of the forest. With everything that lurks in this forest I would not want something to happen to you

Zelda gives her a slight smile and nods. The path is done in silence.

Sabrina goes up to her room.

Ambrose: So ?

Sabrina: I think we really put Zelda angry ... Like, very angry ... But I don't plan to give up our plan

Ambrose: I would be surprised if Dorcas and Agatha would come back

Sabrina: Whether they come or not I do not care, we can go that all 3 with Prudence.

Ambrose: You know ... I do not know if it's such a good idea ...

Sabrina: So what? Do you plan to give up?

Ambrose: I'm not saying that but Dorcas almost died, well, she died, but we almost all died. Maybe you can resurrect people but not everyone can...

Sabrina: I can resurrect you all

Ambrose: Yes but you know as much as me that it's impossible to resurrect someone while fighting with another

Sabrina: Maybe I need some training ...

Ambrose: I don't know ...

The front door slams.

Sabrina: I have to go

Sabrina hurries to her room and pretends she's been there for a long time. Her door opens and she is surprised to see her Aunt Hilda.

Sabrina: Aunt Hilda?

Hilda: I arrived at the same time as your Aunt Zelda, she told me what happened. I told you not to go, it's not your business.

Sabrina: But-

Hilda: No there is no but. This forest is dangerous, you put the lives of many people in danger tonight. I do not even dare to imagine how it would have finished if Zelda and Lilith had not intervened

Sabrina: I'm sorry ...

Sabrina begins to cry, of course these are not real tears. She knows that her aunt will be sorry for making her cry.

Hilda: Oh no ... Do not cry my little chick

Hilda takes her niece in her arms. But Zelda returns to the room, she had attended the scene from the door without the other two blondes notice it. She separates her sister from her niece knowing that Sabrina was not sincere.

Zelda: It's nonsense, don't you see she's doing comedy ?!

Sabrina wipes her tears.

Sabrina: That's not true

Hilda: Look, you see it's wrong

Zelda: No, I know that very well. I do not trust these tears, they won't suspend your punishment.

Hilda: Punishment?

Zelda: Yes Hilda, did not you think she was going to be safe ?

Hilda: I think she already had her punishment ...

Zelda: Damn, what did I do to have such a family ... You won't go out of this house for 2 weeks, you won't see your mortal friends. You will only be allowed to go to the academy. And tell yourself that I could have been meaner. Come on Hilda.

Hilda gets up from bed and follows her sister.

Once on the ground floor the elder sister turns to the youngest sister.

Zelda: What do you know about this story?

Hilda: Sabrina came to see me for a position spell

Zelda: And you gave her ...

Hilda: She would surely have found it in a book anyway ...

Zelda: Why did she want to go to this forest?

Hilda: She ...

Zelda: Come on !

Hilda: She wanted to kill Faustus Blackwood

Zelda took a moment to assimilate what her sister had just revealed to her.

Zelda: Kill Faustus ? And you did not stop her !

Hilda: Yes, I told her not to go

Zelda: And you really thought she was going to listen to you? Don't be stupid

Hilda looks down and then at her sister.

Hilda: And what were you doing there?

Zelda: It's private

Hilda: With Lilith? What can you do there at such a time ?!

Zelda: That's none of your business.

Zelda lights a cigarette before sitting in her chair.

Zelda: Go to bed

Hilda: ... No

Zelda turns surprised. She always obeys her. She stares into her eyes.

Zelda: Excuse me?

Hilda: ... Good night ...

Zelda: Good night.

Hilda leaves leaving Zelda alone in the living room.

Once she was sure to be alone, Zelda let her tears flow. This evening was a disaster, she hasn't killed Blackwood, Sabrina went to the forest and has disobeyed her and then she learned that her sister knew everything from the beginning, she did not even spoken. Zelda felt helpless and alone, that's why she's so cold. This allows her to reassure herself and to hide from her surroundings. The only noises in the living room are those of Zelda sniffing and fiery fire. Suddenly a voice is heard.

.......: It's been a long time since I've seen you like that ...

Zelda recognized the voice and looked up. She did not dream, he was there, sat facing her, his brother, Edward.

Zelda: Edward?

Edward: What's going on? You know you can tell me everything, I'm your big brother

Zelda: I can not do it anymore ... I can't cope anymore ... This family is hellish

Edward sketches a smile.

Edward: Oh I don't doubt, I was in your place before

Zelda: There's too much happening at the same time, I've tried to manage everything ever since Sabrina turned 16 and everything went on and on ... I'm so scared

Edward: You should not, everything's alright, it's past ...

Edward approaches and squats in front of her little sister.

Zelda: Sabrina does not even listen to what I say to her, she only disobeys and lies ...

Edward: You were exactly the same at her age, and even today ...

Tears continue to flow on Zelda's cheeks.

Zelda: I would love to take you in my arms ...

Edward: ... Hilda can do it for me ...

Zelda frowns and turns to see what her brother is looking at. She sees Hilda in the doorway. She looks so shocked and sad to see her dead brother and her sister crying. She attends the scene since the beginning, she didn't go to bed, she waited in the hall knowing that her sister was not fine. She approaches and Edward gets up.

Edward: I can not stay here any longer, I promise to come back very soon ... I love you so much ...

He disappears, the two sisters could not answer him. A tear falls on Hilda's cheek but she wipes it off before approaching her sister. She sits on the armrest and wraps her arm around Zelda's shoulder to lure her against her. The eldest does not flinch, she wraps her arms around her little sister and lets the tears flow.

Hilda: It's okay I'm here, everything's alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to write your opinion in the comments and if you want something in the story tell me and I'll do my best to make it happens !  
> Also, I have instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman , I post picture where you can discover some Madam Spellman moments !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I was pretty busy... Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ! <3

**Chapter 5:**

A few days have passed since this evening. Zelda did not want to talk to Hilda again. She is far too proud but Hilda accepts, she knows she needs time and she will give her. Sabrina finds herself stuck at home every night and is mad at Zelda even if she knows her reaction was completely normal. Besides, Zelda still blame Sabrina, even if she still feels so wrong. Ambrose was not spared, he is also punished but not with the same punishment of Sabrina. It is a chore and he must therefore clean the entire manor, from the attic in the basement. Getting together around the table at every meal has become annoying and boring for everyone, to Hilda's despair. There is only her who has forgiven everyone and she no longer supports this atmosphere in the mansion. At dinner, she serves the dish and everyone starts to eat in silence.

Hilda: So ... This day?

Zelda: Normal.

Sabrina: Long

Ambrose: Depleting

Hilda: ... cool ...

Hilda was trying to create a discussion but no one seemed to want to. She gave up all other attempts and ended her meal silently too.

Later in the evening, Hilda walked down the hall. She passed Sabrina's room and heard some noise. She opened the door and then opened it completely. She saw Sabrina with her mortal friends.

Hilda: Oh good evening ... I heard some noise ...

Sabrina: Do not tell Aunt Zelda, please

Hilda: ... No, I won't talk to her about it

Hilda closes the door and faces her older sister. She knows she's going to have a bad time. Once in the kitchen Zelda speaks.

Zelda: How do you want her to be wise if you give her everything ?!

Hilda: She has the right to see her friends

Zelda: Not if she's punished! That's the purpose of a punishment, Hilda!

Hilda: You did as she did at her age

Zelda: I've never put my friends life in danger.

Hilda: No, but you still had your dose of crazy and irresponsible things too

Zelda: And I stopped

Hilda: And Sabrina will stop too, she's only 16, she's experimenting with life

Zelda: And you agree to let her do anything just for her to experiment ?!

Hilda: She learns better from her mistakes

Zelda: At last she must already survive her mistakes.

Hilda rolls her eyes as Zelda leans against the kitchen counter.

Hilda: Withdraw this punishment, Zelda ...

Zelda: No, a punishment is a punishment.

Hilda: So leave her with her friends tonight

Zelda: ... Okay, but just tonight. ... And then I was not so infernal at her age.

Hilda: ... Yeah ... If you say so ...

Zelda: What ? Go on, tell me some examples

Hilda: Oh well there were the rituals you did at the academy, to martyrize the weakest ones. And I do not count the number of times you went through your window without the permission of Dad and Mom to go see these boys

Zelda smiled as she thought about it, she had a good time with them ...

Hilda: And then there was the day Dad and Mom discovered that you smoked

Zelda: Yes I remember, they were so angry ... But it's not that bad ...

Hilda: At last you were 15 years old ...

Zelda: There is worse

Hilda: I do not even talk about your arguments with Edward, and ours ...

Zelda: You whined for nothing, it was so tempting ...

Hilda: But not very funny ...

Zelda: Please, it was kids

Hilda: Because cast spells on me, do you call it kids? Especially when these spells prove to be cruel enough

Zelda: Like the one of the pig ? Do you remember it ?

Zelda laughs as she rethinks.

Hilda: How could I forget ... I groaned in front of the whole academy!

Zelda: Ah, good time ...

She goes to her room leaving Hilda to remember that day.

Once in her room, she sits on her bed and thinks when she will see Faustus again. Then her mind wanders and she thinks about her brother, she would give anything to see him again ... It would be so nice to be able to see him on demand, as she does with Lilith, just have a thought for him to see him in front of her ready to listen to her and help her ... This thought made her sad. She gets up and starts to take off her dress. Suddenly she turns around and sees Lilith in the corner of her room. She jumps and hides her body with her dress.

Zelda: You could make a noise !

Lilith: Please, it's not like I've never seen you without your dress

Zelda: How long have you been there?

Lilith: From the moment you started letting your dress slide down your shoulders

Zelda: It's ... I do not know if I should call it unhealthy or psychopathic ...

Lilith: Take it as a compliment. Anyways, that's not why I came. I have an idea.

Zelda: ... I'm listening to you

Lilith: Faustus Blackwood knows we know his position so he has to be wary. Honestly, who would not be wary of seeing his wife accompanied by the Queen of Hell come home. So instead of going to him, why would not we make him come to us?

Zelda: It's possible, but how do you go about it?

Lilith: You are the bait, Zelda. It's going to be child's play, you just have to call him and he comes like a dog, he's a man ... Then when he comes we block him and then the best part of the plan ...

Zelda: It seems like a good idea ... But do you really want to do that here?

Lilith: Why not? At least we can block the doors and be sure it does not escape and then you have the basement with the embalming room, it's a great place for torture

Zelda: I do not want Hilda, Ambrose or even Sabrina to surprise us or be aware of all that

Lilith: That's why we'll do it when they're not here

Zelda: Sabrina is punished, she can not go out for another week

Lilith: Well, give her a free night, get your sister to see this badly disguised man and then for Ambrose... I do not worry.

Zelda: And so if I call Faustus to come, will you be there when he arrives?

Lilith: Yes, it's the plan

Zelda: Alright

Lilith: Well I'm not going to bother you any longer, see you tomorrow

Lilith disappears and Zelda waits a few seconds before letting go of her dress to get ready to go to sleep. Once in bed she begins to think about what she could say to Faustus but falls asleep quickly.

Zelda wakes up with a start, she still has this nightmare ... She gets up seeing that it is the morning and finds her family in the kitchen. She must manage to get them all out of the mansion tonight.

Zelda: So, do you have something planned tonight?

Ambrose: I'm going out with Jacob

Zelda: You get closer to Jacob

Ambrose: Yes, we get along pretty well, it's not as fusional as with Luke but I appreciate him a lot

Sabrina: I think I'll go see my friends but ... Oh no it's impossible because I have to stay here ...

She said so ironically and Hilda gave a nervous smile.

Zelda: I'll give you your evening

Sabrina: ... What?

Zelda: I'll give you your evening, just this one. So take the opportunity to go see your friends, it's better than bringing them through your window.

Sabrina: H-How do you

Zelda: I know, it's all

Sabrina: ... Ok ... thanks ...?

Zelda: You're welcome

Sabrina is surprised by her aunt's favor, but do not say anything lest she change her mind.

Zelda: And you Hilda?

Hilda: I think Cerberus and I are going to spend the evening together here

Zelda: Here? Why stay here while you can walk outside, go to a restaurant, do all these things that mortals find romantic

Sabrina: Theo and Rosalind told me that the funfair had arrived east of Greendale

Hilda: Really? Oh, I'd like to go there!

Zelda: Well, ask Cerberus to come with you

Hilda: You're right

Hilda goes to pick up the phone. Zelda is rather satisfied of her, she managed to move away her family, it remains only to convince Faustus to come home at night.

The day passes slowly, Sabrina spends the afternoon at the funfair and the night at Rosalind while Hilda leaves around 6:30pm and Ambrose at 7pm. Once everyone left, Zelda brought Lilith.

Lilith: Alright, did you call Faustus?

Zelda: No, not yet ...

Lilith: ... when do you plan to do it?

Zelda: I'll do it, I ... I just wanted to make sure you were there before doing it

Lilith: Alright, I'm going downstairs to prepare the room, call him in the meantime

Lilith goes down while Zelda goes to her room, she settles in front of the mirror of her makeup artist and blows a blow.

Zelda: Alright ...

She recites a spell and waits in front of her mirror until the one becomes cloudy. She then sees the face of her husband appear. He smiles so devilishly that she shudders.

Faustus: I must admit that I am quite surprised by this call

Zelda: I do not have the right to call my husband?

Faustus's smile widens.

Faustus: I did not say the opposite

Zelda: I was wondering if we could see each other

Faustus: Why?

Zelda: ... Because I miss my husband

Faustus: Balderdash, I know very well that it's false

Zelda is short of arguments, she nibbles her lower lip.

Zelda: There's nobody at home...

He looks up at her and frowns.

Zelda: We have the manor only for us ...

Zelda plays with the collar of her dress.

Faustus: Hmm ...?

Zelda: And then I'm so hot ... This dress becomes stuffy but the zipper is on my back and I can not reach it, I need help ... Could you help me?

She asked him with a sensual voice.

Faustus: And what would I have in exchange?

Zelda: If you come, you'll see it quickly ...

Faustus smiles while Zelda gives him an innocent look.

Zelda: So?

Faustus: I'm busy right now but I'll try to get through in the evening, get ready

Zelda gives him a smile.

Zelda: I can not wait to have you with me

They stop their discussion and Zelda sighs loudly before going down to meet Lilith. She goes down the stairs and discovers the room that Lilith has prepared. It's quite dark, there are candles everywhere. She approaches the embalming table and sees a sheet of black silk on a table next to several instruments. She recognizes a scalpel, scissors, and other instruments of torture. There are belts to tie him ... She hears heels slamming on the floor, she turns.

Zelda: Why all those candles?

Lilith: It's to give an atmosphere, if you have to kill someone so much do it in a nice place

Zelda nods before continuing her turn.

Lilith: When does he come?

Zelda: He did not say an hour, he just said that he will try to come in the evening

Lilith: What lie did you tell him?

Zelda: I had to use my charm to convince him to come, he expects to sleep with me.

Lilith: Well you can bring him here easily, the atmosphere fits perfectly

Zelda: That's right ...

The two women began to work out their plan, Zelda attracts Faustus she ties him with the belts and then comes the funniest. They wait patiently in the living room with a cup of tea.

Lilith: He's coming

Zelda: Wha-

The bell rings and Lilith goes downstairs while Zelda quickly arranges her hair before opening the door. Faustus enters without speaking and takes off his coat.

Faustus: Where do we do that?

The aunt smiles at him politely even though deep inside her she feels confusion, fear, anger and stress.

Zelda: I prepared a little place ...

Zelda attracts Faustus to the basement. Lilith made herself invisible so she could act quickly without Faustus realizing her presence.

Faustus: Wow ...

Zelda plays the game and begins to undress Faustus, she takes off his shirt and he takes off his pants. She puts her hand on his chest and pushes him slowly towards the table while he kisses her in the neck and he opens the zipper of her dress. He makes her dres go down along her arms, revealing the aunt's black bra with lace. She breathes slowly to hold back her tears and then straddles him. She takes the belts.

Faustus: Why are you taking this?

Zelda: To tie you up, tonight I lead the dance

Faustus: Oh ... In this case

He lets himself go and Zelda ties his wrists and ankles to the table. Once sure to have it well attached it goes down the table. She recoils slowly while her dress continues down along her body but she does not pay attention. Lilith appears behind Zelda. Faustus's gaze changes and he tries to move but the belts prevent him from doing so.

Faustus: What are you doing here?

Lilith: You'll soon find out

She approaches the table and touches the instruments with her hands while Faustus looks terrified, then turns to Zelda who does not move.

Faustus: Did you do it on purpose ?!

Lilith: Wow you're insightful ...

She says it with irony.

Faustus: You can not do that Zelda!

Zelda approaches and begins to side with Lilith.

Faustus: After all that I did for you!

Zelda: I'm counting on thanking you for that ...

She grabs the knife and slices his cheek. Faustus lets out a cry of pain as he tries to free himself. Zelda rests the knife and watches her husband bleed.

Faustus: You're not going to get away with it!

Lilith: Well, should you ever get away with it ...

Faustus: W-what? What do you mean ?! ... Leave me!

Lilith laughs silently.

Lilith: Do you think you scare us?

Faustus looks at Zelda.

Faustus: I know she's scared of me, I knew this story was weird, you women can not-

Lilith: Shut up!

She took the knife and gave it to Zelda before nodding.

Faustus: You do not have an interest in doing that.

She plants it several times in his leg and then makes a big cut on her belly before cutting her underpants.

Lilith: Let's get down to business ...

Lilith displayed a mischievous or devilish smile, maybe both. In any case, it made shud Zelda's back. The queen took what looked like a surgical saw.

Lilith: Do the honours

Zelda took the saw, she lit it and a shiver ran through her body. She approached Faustus but it moved in all directions.

Faustus: No! Not that !

Zelda closed her eyes and saw her husband's leg, which screamed in pain. Lilith was amazed, seeing this man suffer made her happy, even eccentric. Zelda set the saw and took the cut penis before bringing it to Faustus's face.

Zelda: What am I doing?

Faustus did not answer, he was too bad to answer. Lilith plunged her hand into the cut made by Zelda at the belly. Faustus then opened his mouth and Zelda took advantage of him to push his penis inside.

Zelda: Do you like that?

He nodded, but Zelda continued to press.

Zelda: I know you like that ...

Faustus was out of oxygen, Zelda stopped pressing and Faustus managed to push his cock out of his mouth.

Zelda: What's the feeling of being forced? To be submitted? To be manipulated? It's not nice huh? ... You're just a junk, a macho and people like you do not deserve to live.

Lilith pulls a whip and whips him with several times. Zelda takes a dagger so sharp that she does not prefer to put her fingers on the blade. She approaches Faustus and widens the cut in her belly.

Zelda: One last word?

Faustus: ... You're worthless ... You used me ... You're worse than a slut ... Zelda ...

Zelda brandishes the dagger and plants it in Faustus breast before removing it and slicing his throat. Faustus quickly loses consciousness. The blood is flowing abundantly and Zelda drops the dagger covered in blood on the floor. Lilith advances towards the corpse and drinks the blood running down his neck. Suddenly she hears a noise, she turns around and sees Zelda sitting in the pool of blood on the floor. She wipes the outline of her mouth and kneels.

Lilith: Are you alright?

Zelda does not know what to say, one part of her feels relieved but the other is in panic. She killed her husband, she already killed her sister but she knew she was coming back, it's different. She has just killed her husband, she is sitting in his blood next to the weapon with which she killed him. Lilith quickly realized that the aunt was in shock.

Lilith: Zelda? ... Zelda?

Zelda looked up and Lilith immediately saw the tears running down her cheeks.

Zelda: I-I ...

Lilith frowned, searching what the aunt was trying to say. She noticed that she was cold, she looked for a sheet she had laid next to some candle and put it on Zelda. She knelt beside her and waited for her to calm down.

Lilith: ... Why are you crying?

Zelda: ... I do not cry.

She wipes her tears and sniffs one last time. Lilith rolls her eyes at the aunt's pride as the aunt gets up.

Zelda: He only got what he deserves ...

Zelda is back, but Lilith, still on the floor, knows she's still crying, she feels it in her voice. Should she get up and calm the aunt or keep her distance? She does not know, she stays on the floor and makes small random drawings in the blood.

Zelda: We should get rid of the body before someone comes home.

Lilith gets up and wipes the blood on her legs and arms. Zelda turns to look at her, her gaze lingers on her blood-covered face but goes down quickly, so she's really aware of the aunt's outfit.

Lilith: You should take a bath, I'll take care of he corpse

Zelda nods and go upstairs. Lilith then turns to the corpse and smiles to herself.

Lilith: To both of us ...

She moves forward and plants her nails in the flesh before planting her teeth. She devoured a good part of the body. At least the body will be lighter ... Once satiated she cleaned all the basement with a snap of the finger and went upstairs after being sure to have everything in order. She leaves in the living room and sits in front of the fireplace. She looks at the fire, she has always loved fire, to see the incessant fight between the flames. She was so hypnotized by the fire that she did not notice the aunt's presence. She stood at the doorway and watched the queen.

Zelda: Do you like fire?

Lilith jumped and looked over her shoulder at the aunt and felt embarrassed.

Lilith: I'm sorry, I was in the clouds

Zelda walks wearing her silk nightgown and sits on the armchair facing Lilith. She crosses the legs which reveals a little more legs. Lilith can not help but look back quickly.

Zelda: What did you do?

Lilith: What did I do?

Zelda: With the corpse

Lilith: Oh ... No matter

Zelda: Anyway thanks for everything

Lilith: It's nothing, it was a pleasure to kill him

Zelda smiled slightly, wagging her head.

Lilith: Well, I'll go back then

Strangely, Zelda do not want the woman to leave. But it's too late, she's already gone. The front door opens and Hilda returns with a smile.

Hilda: Oh here you are! If you knew how great it was!

Zelda looks at her sister still excited with a neutral face.

Hilda: We did rides and we also ate candy floss and ... it was just great!

Zelda: Marvelous

She said it with more sarcasm than she would have wanted but did not regret. Hilda loses her smile seeing that her sister did not seem interested in what she was saying.

Hilda: Give up

She begins to leave disappointed with Zelda's behavior.

Zelda: Hilda?

She gets up and goes to the stairs where her sister is.

Zelda: ... I'm glad you feel good with this badly disguised vampire

Hilda smiled seeing that her sister tried to tell her something nice. She's even surprised, Zelda does not often tell her nice things.

Hilda: I feel so good with him, I want so much that you feel that with someone, it's really great ...

Zelda: Pff, I'm not that type, I don't need romance to get well, and that does not interest me.

Hilda smiles at her sister arrogance, it's clear that she won't change. Zelda goes to bed and falls asleep with a light heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to write your opinion in the comments and if you want something in the story tell me and I'll do my best to make it happens !  
> Also, I have instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman , I post picture where you can discover some Madam Spellman moments !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ! ^^' I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter !

**Chapter 6:**

Zelda awakes with a start, she is sweaty and can hardly catch her breath. She looks around to reassure herself.

Zelda: Ok ... I'm fine, it was just a bad dream ... It's okay ...

Edward: Still having those night terrors?

Zelda lets out a cry of surprise and turns to the ghost of her brother lying in front of her bed.

Zelda: W-What are you doing here ?

Edward: A promise is a promise, I promised you to come back quickly

Zelda: It's 3:45 in the morning, everyone is sleeping

Edward: No, not you

Zelda: And Sabrina ?

Edward: I would have the opportunity to come back

A silence settles, Zelda has so many questions in her mind...

Zelda: Why are you coming to see us now ? Why did you not come sooner?

Edward: ... It's a long story ...

Zelda: And Diana? Do you know where is she ?

Edward: No, I could not get her...

Zelda: Sabrina saw Diana

Edward: What ?

Zelda: She managed to call Diana during the solstice ... She is in limbo, and I know she would also like to see her father

Edward: In limbo ? Why ?

Zelda: We do not know... I saw her too, I surprised Sabrina during her spirituality session, I saw Diana with my own eyes

He looks in his thoughts, Zelda decides not to continue on this subject and gets up.

Edward: Are you okay?

Zelda: Yes, I'm fine, I just need to get some fresh air, and also to smoke a cigarette

His brother smiles tenderly, it's his sister. She goes to her window and opens it before lighting a cigarette and bringing it to her mouth.

Zelda: How are you ?

Edward: Better, I finally feel free...

Zelda: Finally ?

She turns and raises an eyebrow.

Edward: It's a long story

Zelda: And will you tell me it one day?

Edward: We'll see. But I feel full of energy, as if my magic was almost stronger than when I was still alive, it's thanks to all this power that I can come to see you

Zelda: So you still have your powers ?

Edward: Yes but with my powers as a ghost, it makes me even more powerful...

Zelda: How is this possible ?

Edward: ... I do not know

Zelda frowns and turns back to the window to finish her cigarette.

Edward: I want to see Sabrina again...

Zelda: She became ... very stubborn

Edward: As much as her aunt

Zelda turns off her face, which has earned her a teasing smile from her brother. It's clear that her brother, even dead, still liked to tease her. But she knows that basically he laughs and that it's not mean. Zelda then closes the window and approaches her brother. Once close enough she stops and a familiar smell spreads, she breathes a second time.

Zelda: I-I can smell you, I can smell you ! I-It's impossible, you're just a ghost, I can not smell you

Edward approaches his hand towards Zelda and puts it on her cheek. The aunt jumped at the frozen contact of her brother's skin on her cheek. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out, she does not dream, she can feel her brother touch her.

Zelda: How is it possible ?!

She recoiled in panic and began pacing in her room.

Zelda: It's not real, is it? You're not really here, I'm dreaming or maybe I'm hallucinating but it can not be real. It can not. It's impossible. Or am I dead too !?

Edward: It's my powers that make it possible, I'm not just a ghost, Zelda. I'm a wizard ghost, I have more powers

Zelda looks at him full of incomprehension.

Zelda: ... You ... can you do it again?

Edward approaches and takes her hand. A shiver ran through her body. She can feel the power of her brother in contact with her skin and it scares her. She is afraid but this feeling evaporates stiffly to give way to love. To the love she feels for her big brother. She never told him, she regretted not saying anything during all these years.

Zelda: ... I love you ... I've never told you because I'm far too proud to do it. But I wanted you to know it. When you died I really regretted not saying anything and ... I wanted you to know ...

Edward: I love you too little sister

Zelda smiled as she heard Edward call her little sister.

Edward: I have to leave, it's tiring to come here and my powers are not inexhaustible ...

Zelda: Will you come back ?

Edward: Of course, I would stay here forever but it's impossible... I'll make sure to come back soon

Zelda: To see Sabrina ?

Edward: I ... I do not know if it's such a good idea ...

Zelda: Sabrina would be so happy to see you again

Edward: I'm afraid of hurting her... I don't want to make her sad, don't tell anyone, not even Hilda, that I came tonight.

Zelda: But Hilda knows you've been here before

Edward: And I don't want her to know that I came back, she could tell to Sabrina that I come here and I don't want her to know

Zelda: I would respect your choice but know that Sabrina would be more than happy to see you

Edward: I'll think about it ... I really have to go, see you soon

Zelda: Yes, see you soon

He disappears but her hand remains cold due to the contact of her brother. She looks at the clock and decides to get ready for the day, anyway she won't get back to sleep. She thought of her brother's visit for a good part of the day. It did not go unnoticed by Hilda, but she didn't want to ask questions. She knew it was lost and her sister would stare, as always. The only times her sister can confide in her are when she's really vulnerable. Besides, Hilda is still struggling to see her sister cry or be vulnerable, it doesn't look like her and Hilda finds it almost scary. Zelda has always been the figure of authority and power, and Hilda is used to it, so yes, seeing her sister weak scares her. But this is an opportunity for Hilda to take over for a few minutes, she has power over her sister, of course she does not benefit, she prefers to comfort and reassure her. Basically she is not made for power, that's why she never tries to rebel in front of her sister. Zelda would really like to understand what happened with her brother, why he can only come now and then her mind rambled towards Diana, what is she doing in limbo? She had never really thought about it, but now that she thinks about it ... She came out of her thoughts with Sabrina running into the mansion.

Zelda: Satan, Sabrina ! Stay a minimum civilized !

Sabrina: Sorry auntie but I have to talk to you about something that happened tonight !

Zelda is suddenly more attentive and gets up to join her niece.

Sabrina: It's Prudence, she found Judah and Leticia dead !

Zelda's face breaks down in front of the news.

Zelda: W-What ?!

She has forgotten, she has forgotten the twins. She killed Faustus and forgot the twins.

Sabrina: She said that the twins has been dropped near the academy with the throat cut. She thinks Blackwood did it! We must go see him!

Zelda sits down in front of the news, she blames herself for having forgotten them. Her mind was so centered on Faustus, on the murder, on the fear she had to face him and on Lilith that she forgot them.

Sabrina: They do not know how long they've been dead but she thinks it's recent

Zelda: I-I have to go to the academy

Zelda teleports herself into the academy and leaves for the dormitory. She finds the weird sisters.

Zelda: Prudence, what is this story ?

Prudence arose in tears, it made Zelda want to cry, but she must remain strong, at least for Prudence.

Prudence: I went out for a walk around the academy and I saw two cradles, I approached and ... And they were in ... I ...

Zelda puts her hand on her shoulder.

Zelda: Where are they ?

Prudence: In the infirmary room

Zelda then goes to the infirmary room, her legs are running at full speed while her mind tell her to not go there. She opens the door and faces the two cradles. Her lower lip starts to shake, she breathes hard and swallows her tears before approaching. Their throats were sliced sharply, it must have been a very sharp blade. She looks at the blood but it does not look so recent. She would say it was at least 2 days ago ... So they would have died before she killed Faustus ... She feels a weight soar from her shoulders but she quickly feel sad and angery. Hilda appears.

Hilda: Sabrina told me for the twins !

She approaches the craddles and starts crying, as if Zelda needed that.

Hilda: Who could have done this to these two poor and innocent little beings ...?

Zelda: I do not know

Hilda: Do you think Blackwood is behind all this?

Zelda: ... I do not know

Prudence arrives accompanied by Sabrina.

Sabrina: So?

Zelda: It's at least 2 days old, the blood is too coagulated ... And considering the clean cut it had to be done with a very sharp blade ...

Prudence: I'm sure it's my father! The twins were with him! It's him ! We must find him !

Zelda felt embarrassed, she killed Faustus and would surely be unmasked.

Zelda: We should first calm down and think

Sabrina: There's nothing to think about! It's obvious ! We must find Blackwood, we already know where he is!

Zelda: Maybe he went somewhere else

Sabrina: We can do the position spell again, so we'll see where he's hiding right now

Zelda did not know what to answer.

Hilda: We should wait, everyone is still on the nerves and rushing is not the best solution.

Devil, Zelda perhaps loves her sister more than she thought. The girls agreed and everyone left. Once back at the mansion no one speak, too busy with their own thoughts. Sabrina is so mad at Faustus that it made her want to kill him even more. Someone knocked on her door, which made her come out of her thoughts.

Sabrina: Yes?

Hilda: Do you want a cup of tea? To help you to fall asleep

Sabrina: ... Yes I do, thank you

Her aunt leave and is back a few minutes later with a cup in her hand.

Sabrina: Aunt Hilda ... Do you really think Blackwood would have been able to kill his own kids?

Hilda: ... I do not know but, honestly, I would not be surprised if this is true

Sabrina: Can I tell you something ?

Hilda: Of course my little angel

Hilda gave her one of her tenderest smiles, which gave Sabrina more confidence.

Sabrina: I think aunt Zelda is hiding things from us ...

Hilda: I know, like everyone else, everyone has their little secrets

Sabrina: I know that but it's different, it's not just a little secret ... It's more important

Hilda already knows a part of the story.

Hilda: Do not worry about that, your aunt is fine

Sabrina: I often see her with Lilith and I'm not sure they see each other to talk about the coven or the academy

Hilda: ... I know ... But that's your aunt's business

Sabrina nods and goes to bed. Hilda goes down to the living room, she already knows that her sister won't want to talk.

Hilda: Do you want some tea?

Zelda: No thanks

Hilda: ... Sabrina is worried about you

Zelda: There's nothing

Hilda: Really?

Zelda: Yes.

Hilda did not insist and settled in an armchair.

Zelda: Sabrina should not try to look for Faustus.

Hilda looks at her sister surprised.

Hilda: Why?

Zelda: Because.

Hilda: It's not a “because” that will stop her...

Zelda: Anyway she won't be able to find him.

Zelda gets up leaving her sister with her questions alone in the living room. She will not tell her anything, for the moment at least. Yet everyone wants Blackwood to be dead but if she tells them they will ask her why she killed him and she does not want to answer that question. She does not want to tell them what she really lived with this man, she does not want to tell them that she has suffered, that she has been used and manipulated. What could others think? No, pitying looks and compassion are not good friends of Zelda. So this whole story must remain secret. She goes to bed and pulls out a book but she is unable to read. She sighs and puts it next to her. Who could kill the twins? She would like to know so much, everyone is convinced that it is Faustus the person in charge of this murder, but would he really have been able to kill them ... He saw the future of Blackwood family in them, why he would kill them? This story is weird ... She stays several hours in bed but gives up and gets up. She lights a cigarette and goes to her window. She thought that everything would become a little normal ... Apart from that, her family is on the verge of discovering the truth, the twins are dead and her dead brother visits her and clearly hides something from her, and all this is because of a simple obscure baptism...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have advices you can write them in the comments and if you just want to express yourself you can in the comments too !
> 
> My instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Hilda: You should calm down, it's not that dramatic ...

Zelda: No, I'm not going to calm down ! Stop letting her do anything she wants, she's only 16 and you leave her free like air.

Ambrose: And here we go again ...

Ambrose settles down at the table and starts eating. The two sisters are still arguing about Sabrina and how they should educate her.

Hilda: It's only camping

Zelda: In the forest! In nature, with all the predators that roam!

Hilda: She knows how to defend herself Zelda

Zelda: Unlike her mortal friends! I don't even know why we let her see them anyway.

Hilda: You always see the negative side of things, she's just going to have a good evening and then even if something happens we're not far

Zelda: I still find that completely stupid. They could come here and sleep upstairs in Sabrina's room, we're next to the forest, it's almost the same

Hilda shakes her head.

Hilda: You're way too protective of Sabrina

Zelda: No !

Ambrose: ... Yeah ...

Zelda glares at him and he looks down at his plate.

Zelda: If anything happens you'll manage alone.

Hilda: Fine

Zelda leaves the kitchen annoyed while Hilda smiles happy with her victory.

Ambrose: Congratulations, you defeated Aunt Zelda

Hilda: I must admit that it's always complicated but it's so good

The evening arrives quickly and Sabrina leaves to her evening in spite of the disagreement of Zelda. Why is nobody ever on her side in this house? It's a constant battle ... She goes to her room and looks for a moment in the mirror, she looks at herself and quickly arranges her makeup. She likes to be presentable but a noise coming from her door stops her.

Zelda: Yes?

The door opens and she sees Lilith enter. She frowns wondering what she could do here.

Lilith: Good evening

Zelda: Since when are you knocking on doors?

Lilith: Since you asked me

Zelda, impressed, raises an eyebrow. Did the queen of hell really obey her ? This idea makes her smile, finally someone who listens to her.

Zelda: Oh, and how can I help you?

Lilith gives her an embarrassed smile.

Lilith: I just came to get some news

Zelda: Really? I mean that's nice

Lilith winced.

Lilith: Am I really becoming nice?

The aunt rolled her eyes, smiling.

Zelda: Take it as a compliment

Lilith: My reputation is based on everything except kindness, I worked hard to have this reputation

Zelda: Well, be cold and mean with me if you value this reputation

Zelda gave her a defiant look, but Lilith exhaled sharply.

Lilith: I'd like to but I don't want to, you're a good witch

Zelda: Happy to hear it in this case

The aunt stands up.

Zelda: Do you want something ?

Lilith: Oh no I'm fine, thank you

A silence settles, it's quite heavy.

Lilith: So ... Are you okay ?

Zelda: Yes, this family keeps driving me crazy but I'm holding on

The queen had a smile that made the aunt smile too. It was while speaking with the witch that Lilith realized she likes her presence. She likes talking to her and laughing by her side. After some time talking about everything and nothing, the aunt opens the window and smoke. Unconsciously the queen looked down, she stopped on the waist carved of the witch then to her buttocks bouncing before ending with her legs, they are so beautiful ... But she quickly looks up when the aunt turns to her .

Zelda: Is it possible to keep our wizarding powers after we die ?

Lilith frowns at the witch's startling question.

Lilith: Theoretically not

Zelda: Theoretically ?

Lilith: There may be exceptions but it's very rare and only the Dark Lord can do that

Zelda: ... The Dark Lord ? Can no one else make it happen?

Lilith: No, why ?

Zelda: ... I was just wondering

Lilith approaches and positions herself next to Zelda before looking at the forest. It is the full moon and therefore the forest is lit. Lilith looks at Zelda but she sees that the aunt looks worried.

Lilith: What are you thinking about ?

Zelda: My idiot sister left Sabrina to go camping in the forest with her mortal friends. And with the full moon we don't know what can roam in the forest

Lilith: Don't worry about Sabrina, it would be for the mortals that you should be worried

Zelda: I do not care what could happen to these mortals, I just want them to do not put Sabrina in danger. They are defenseless and I know that Sabrina will first want to save them

Lilith: ... Nothing bad will happen to then tonight

Zelda: How to be sure ?

Lilith: I just put a protection spell on them, no one will come near them

Zelda turns her head towards the queen.

Zelda: Really ?

Lilith: Yes, so you can stop worrying

Zelda's gaze made her suddenly weak, vulnerable. Why does this woman make her feel this way, she's just a witch.

Zelda: Thank you

Zelda saw the queen in her thoughts and frowned.

Zelda: Are you fine ?

Lilith: Yes, yes it's nothing

Zelda: We can go down for a drink if you want

Lilith: With pleasure

Lilith comes out first of the room followed by Zelda rather surprised by the sudden change in the queen behavior. Once downstairs she find Hilda accompanied by Ambrose. All settled in the living room and a silence settled, everyone was waiting for someone to speak. Zelda's gaze circled the room through Ambrose and her sister toward Lilith, but when she reached Lilith she saw that she was looking at her. She did not pay attention. Hilda had the courage to start a discussion and then all started talking about everything and nothing.

After a long moment all that remains is Zelda and Hilda in the living room.

Hilda: So ... you and Lilith have become close ?

Zelda: No, we're not close. We get along well

Hilda: Oh yes?

Zelda: Yes, why?

Hilda: Oh for nothing, I just noticed how she looked at you

Zelda: How was she looking at me?

Zelda raises an eyebrow. It's true that she surprised the queen looking at her several times but she didn't notice anything special. Hilda raises her hands before getting up and going to the kitchen, she is followed by Zelda.

Hilda: And why was she here ?

Zelda: She came to see me

Hilda: Why?

Zelda: To take news

Hilda smiles as Zelda rolls her eyes.

Hilda: That's very kind

Zelda: Yes

Hilda: Especially when it turns out that it's THE Lilith coming to take news

Zelda: She just hooked on our family, when we think about it, she spent most of her time on Earth being with us

Hilda: With Sabrina

Zelda: It's the same

Hilda: No, Sabrina is Sabrina, our family is all the members of this house, she spent more time with Sabrina than with one of us

Zelda: Oh please, you understand what I mean

Hilda: Yes but it's not ok

Zelda: What?

Hilda: It's clear that Lilith really likes you, so stop saying that she's hooked to our family when it's clear that she's hooked on you. You are the only person she visits in this house

Zelda: That's false... But we work together for the coven and ...

Hilda: And ?

Zelda: ... nothing.

The eldest leaves the kitchen and goes to bed. Now she knows why her brother still has his powers and she is determind to know why and how he did that.

Zelda walks in the forest. It's quite dark and she is not very comfortable. There are noises all around her, but strangely, that's not what scares her the most. She knows he's looking for her, she knows he's not far and she knows he's upset. But she walks through darkness and grunts without even turning around.

Hilda: Zelda!

This voice seems far away, so far away ...

Hilda: Zelda! ... Zelda wake up!

She wakes up with a start and sits down abruptly. Again this nightmares, she tries to catch her breath and then looks at her sister.

Hilda: I heard you scream, are you okay?

Zelda: W-what? No, I did not scream ...

Hilda: Yes, I heard you, that's why I came

Zelda: I'm fine.

Hilda: Do you want a cup of tea?

Zelda: No it's okay

Hilda: ... Okay ...

Hilda gets up and goes out of the room seeing that Zelda would not want to talk about it anymore. This is not the first time she has this nightmare, she already knows it and she thanks Hilda for waking her up. She sits in front of her mirror and looks at herself for a few moments before going to get a book. She takes the first one she finds and then starts reading it. This book is a continuation of the satanic bible, she had never really tried to read it. She begins to read it and falls on a part entirely dedicated to Lilith. She already knows Lilith's story but she reads the passages as if she were discovering the story. She thinks that Lilith is an incredible woman, she is the symbol of matriarchy, feminism, sensual woman ... Sex ... And say that she knows her, that she has already spoken to her, that she has touched her, that she has helped her ... that she has slept with her ... She will always find hard to imagine that she had sex with Lilith, the mother of demons, Madam Satan, the Queen. She puts the book down and pinches her nose, feeling a headache coming. She does not regret having slept with her, it was great, but now that she thinks about it, maybe it was a bad idea. She has already slept with women, especially during orgies. All wizards are considered bisexual and homosexual relationships must be forbidden, shameful and reprehensible in the eyes of the false God, but wizards are very well accepted. But Lilith is not just a witch and it scares Zelda a bit, even though it did not happen again ... Zelda is not the kind of person who feels the need to talk after sleeping with someone, Lilith even less, but oddly, in this case, she feels the need.

Zelda: ... Argh ...

She thinks too much, she has to stop thinking ... She think their evening, they've been drinking a lot and... She should have known, it's Lilith. She remember how the evening went, how Lilith touched her body and how she touched hers. A shiver ran through her body and she stood up, wagging her head. Maybe a cup of tea would be good ... Even after the cup of tea nothing had improved. Zelda has the solution but she also knows that Hilda totally disapproves it, but Hilda does not have to dictate what she should or should not do. She approaches the cupboard and opens it, her hand grabs a bottle but is unable to pull it out as if a force prevents it. She drops the bottle and sighs.

Zelda: Ok Hilda, you won ...

Lilith: It's not Hilda

Zelda turns around surprised that someone is answering her, but even more when this someone turns out to be Lilith.

Lilith: Alcohol is not always the solution

Zelda: What are you doing here?

Lilith: I was quietly in the bowels of hell when I felt someone thinking of me, I focused and you appeared.

Zelda: I didn't want to disturb you ...

Lilith: No you don't

Zelda: I just remembered -

Lilith: The evening. I know, I allowed myself to hear your thoughts ...

Zelda: W-What ?! ... It's very rude

Lilith: I'm rude

Zelda closes the cupboard before turning to Lilith. She lowers her eyes and frowns.

Zelda: I can't stop thinking about it

Lilith: I know, me too

Zelda: Really?

Lilith: Yes ... I don't even know why, I must be the woman who slept with the most people of all time so I do not see how it should bother me

Zelda: Does the fact of having sex with me bother you ?

Zelda felt her confidence flying away.

Lilith: No, I did not say that

Zelda: Yes, you just said it right now

Zelda crosses her arms on her chest and lowers her head to hide the fact that she is hurt. Hearing Lilith say that it bothered her meant she was sorry and that if she could go back she would not do it. Zelda takes it for herself, is not it good enough for Lilith? Because that's what she feels at this moment.

Zelda: You should have thought before jumping on me, it's you who made the first step, it's because of you.

Lilith raised her eyebrows, seeing the aunt start to get angry with her. It is clear that she missed something ...

Lilith: But I did not say that-

Zelda: You implied it.

Lilith: No! You get pissed off alone

Zelda: Ah, now it's my fault! Of course, I should have known!

The aunt raises her arms before crossing them again. The two women shouted a little louder than they thought.

Hilda: ... what's going on here?

She still had half-open eyes, but she opened them suddenly when she saw Lilith in her living room.

Zelda: Nothing. We're done.

Zelda started to leave.

Lilith: Zelda! You misunderstood! I did not want to say that that way !

Zelda: Oh, so I'm stupid now... Fine !

She shakes her head and climbs the stairs before slamming her door. Hilda frowns trying to figure out what just happened.

Hilda: I ... what's the story ?

Lilith: Nothing... But give this to her when she calms down.

Lilith shows a paper on which a few words are inscribed.

Hilda: ... Oh ... Okay ...

Hilda takes the paper and Lilith disappears. She goes up to her room and reads it.

"I do not regret, what bothers me is that I'm just thinking about it ... but not as I had planned"

Hilda frowns, what is the queen referring to. She reads it several times, making assumptions. Anyway Zelda looked annoyed ... It's not often that she is so much. She had the impression of seeing her again when she was a teenager, Zelda got upset all the time by slamming the doors. Hilda smiled, thinking back. She puts the word on her bedside table and looks at the time, 4:30. They could not wait until the morning to quarrel rather than do it in the middle of the night, and what did they do together at this hour ?! Hilda sighs before turning off her light and falling asleep. This was not the case with her older sister who remained awake the rest of the night. Hilda gets up and gets ready before going to the kitchen to prepare the breakfeast. Everyone arrives at about the same time. Hilda looks towards her sister, as every morning she reads her newspaper, this morning it is Russian. She still looks annoyed ... Hilda brings a plate of pancakes to Sabrina and Ambrose and plunges her hand into her pocket. She takes out the paper Lilith had given her earlier and places it silently next to Zelda. She puts down her newspaper and takes the paper, everyone looks at her.

Zelda: ...

She burns the paper with a snap of her fingers.

Sabrina: What is it?

Zelda: Not your business.

Everyone knew that they should not talk, when Zelda is annoyed she needs silence. Once Ambrose and Sabrina left, Hilda moved next to her sister.

Hilda: Are you going to explain why I was awake in the middle of the night because you and Lilith were arguing?

Zelda: No, but if you want I can explain you how I intend to kill you if you open your mouth once again.

Hilda pulled back and left the kitchen. Zelda picked up her newspaper and continued to read it.

Lilith: You burned my word ?

Zelda: I do not want to talk

Lilith: ... I want to apologize, and know that I do not do it often, never even

Zelda puts down her diary with a sigh. She did not want to talk but Lilith don't seem to want to leave her alone.

Zelda: Why are you doing it then?

Lilith: Because I do not want to get angry with you, Zelda

Zelda: You are a demon, since when do the demons play the good guys ...?

Lilith does not respond to Zelda's remark. She does not know what to say, the aunt is right. Since when do the demons play the good guys? She does not know but she knows she does not want to be mean or sadistic with this woman.

Lilith: The demons were not created to be nice

Zelda: I know, that's why I'm suspicious of you now.

Lilith: Are you suspicious of me? You distrusted me as I helped, listened, helped and defended you and your whole family ?! What do you need to prove that you can trust me? I have not always been a demon I remind you, I have become one. Before I was a mortal, then a witch. The books tell a lot about me, about the things I did. Everyone sees me as the disobedient woman, child killer, who bewitchs men or kills them before eating them and who sleeps with everything that moves but I'm more than that! I am a woman who has suffered many things and who despite her stage of mother of demons and queen of hell has feelings! We must stop thinking that I am heartless, without mercy.

Lilith drops to the ground and plunges her face into her hands before letting all the tears she had kept for her finally come out. Zelda opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She gets up and approaches the queen before kneeling at her side. She puts her arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards her. She feels her dress become wet due to Lilith's tears but she does not pay attention. Maybe Lilith is right, maybe she is not exactly as she is described in the books. Maybe she was a little carried away for nothing, besides why did she get carried away? It was only a shot of a night ... But it does lend importance, it is important because this one-night shot turns out to be Lilith, and she appreciates Lilith, even if she finds it difficult to admit it, and to see her vulnerable breaks her heart. The queen looks up after a few minutes and wipes her eyes. Her makeup has run down her cheeks and her eyes are red and glassy.

Zelda: ... I'm sorry ... I ... I did not think what I said, I do not see you as a heartless demon and without pity ...

Lilith shakes her head and lets out a nervous laugh.

Lilith: You say that to reassure me ...

Zelda: No, I really think so

Lilith separates from the witch and gets up taking care to smooth her dress, she snapped her fingers and her makeup was then back intact. Zelda got up in her turn.

Lilith: You never saw me crying, okay?

Zelda: What? Why ?

Lilith: I do not like it and I do not want it to be known

Zelda gives her a teasing smile.

Zelda: Oh ... And then people say I'm proud...

Lilith: I have a reputation to keep

Zelda: Fine

Zelda continues to smile even if she tries to hide it at best.

Lilith: Why are you smiling? Stop it

Zelda: I find that ... cute

Lilith: Seriously, do I look cute ?

Lilith gave her a bored look as Zelda laughed.

Lilith: You dare to make fun of me? You know what I could do to you?

Zelda: Nothing, you're too kind to hurt me.

Lilith opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She's right, she does not want to hurt her. She looks at Zelda smiling for her victory.

Lilith: ... Are you still mad at me

Zelda: ... If what you told me is the truth then no

Lilith: That's the truth, you can believe me

Zelda: ... Alright. Therefore no, I'm not mad at you anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to write your opinion in the comments and if you want something in the story tell me and I'll do my best to make it happens !  
> Also, I have instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman , I post picture where you can discover some Madam Spellman moments !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The last years of the academy pass their exams and Zelda is overworked. She spends most of her time at the academy, hopefully that ends soon. Since she took power some wizards have shown their disagreement with the new rules, but Zelda did not let herself go and managed to silence them. But apart from these few wizards, the rules have been integrated into the academy and even the coven. The family meets at dinner. Silence reigns as often.

Sabrina: Do you plan to do something for Blackwood?

Ambrose: We have to do something, I think we've waited long enough

It has been several times that Zelda pushes the moment but Sabrina does not intend to stop there.

Hilda: Yes we'll get him, we will not let him run after what he did

Zelda: We could wait for the exams to finish at the academy

Hilda: Zelda, stop pushing the moment. Why are you doing this ? Is it because you are married?

Zelda: What? No, and then I do not reject the -

Sabrina: We have to find him and make him pay! We must try the position spell! I'm going to take a bowl, Ambrose goes to get the clothes we used last time and Aunt Hilda picks up the book for the formula.

Everyone gets up but Zelda knew she had to tell them, this is the time.

Zelda: Nobody is going to fetch anything!

They turned to the aunt.

Sabrina: Why ?!

Zelda: ... You won't be able to find him

Ambrose: We succeeded last time

Zelda: You did because he was alive.

Hilda: What? What are you talking about ?

They all sit in their respective places and listen attentively to the aunt.

Zelda: You managed to find him because he was alive.

Sabrina: So you imply that Blackwood is dead? How can you know that-

Zelda: I know, because I killed him. I killed Faustus, with Lilith's help

They look at her shocked.

Sabrina: So every time you were with Lilith it was ...

Zelda: To prepare the murder.

Sabrina: That's why you and Lilith were in the forest of spirits that night?

Zelda: ... Yes. We had found Faustus, he was in front of us but we heard screams and Lilith had a kind of bad omen so we preferred to check where these screams were came from rather than killing Faustus.

Ambrose: ... and how long did you kill him ? ...

Zelda: I killed him the day before Prudence found the twins. That's why I made sure no one was at the mansion at night.

Hilda: Wait. Did you commit this murder here ?!

Zelda: ... In the embalming room

Ambrose: Ok ... That's too much

He raises his hands and leaves.

Sabrina: ... but why did you kill him?

Zelda: I have my reasons.

Hilda: And so he agreed to come here ...

Zelda: I had to use my charm but I managed to convince him to come. Lilith had prepared the basement and when he arrived I had only to drag him down ...

Hilda: I can not believe it ... you dared to do that here!

Zelda: It's alright, it's not like we have corpses every day in this house

She said it sarcastically but Hilda did not approve her sister's behaviour.

Sabrina: You could have told us! You killed him

Zelda: You were ready to do it, and I do not have to justify myself to you.

Sabrina gets up and leaves.

Hilda: You should have told me about it.

She also leaves in her turn.

Zelda: Alright ...

Zelda sighs and stands up, before removing the dirty cutlery from the table. She goes up to her room and tries to make contact with Lilith.

Zelda: Lilith? I do not know if you can hear me but I just announced to my family that we killed Faustus and ... they took it less well than I thought ...

Lilith appears in the armchair at the corner of the room.

Lilith: Leave them time

Zelda: They see me as a killer

Lilith: Well, that's what you're deep down, you've already killed your sister, many times even, and Faustus ... So theoretically, that makes you a killer

Zelda puts her hands on her hips.

Zelda: Super

She says it sarcastically and goes to her window. Lilith gets up from the armchair and approaches the witch.

Lilith: That does not mean it makes you a horrible person

Zelda opens the window and looks out. Lilith sticks behind her and approaches her mouth to her ear.

Lilith: It can even be a good thing sometimes ...

Zelda: What ?

Lilith grows her hair and puts her mouth in the witch's neck, her body is on fire. Zelda automatically tilts her head to give her more space.

Zelda: Why are you doing this ?

Lilith: Because I want to, and I know you too

She put her hands on the aunt's hips and then back to her chest. She's right, Zelda wants it. The aunt leans her head back and places it on Lilith's shoulder, her breath becomes less steady.

Lilith: You should not feel bad for what you are

Zelda: For what am I ? ...

Lilith: Yes

Zelda: What do you mean ?

Lilith: An extraordinary woman, who has power, charm ...

Zelda: I have charm?

Lilith: A lot

Zelda smiles and fills the last centimeters between her and the queen. The kiss begins slowly but quickly becomes wilder. Lilith runs her hand through Zelda's back and opens her dress before sliding it to the floor. She is rather surprised to see the underwear that the aunt is wearing. They are black with lace, a lot of lace, and Lilith loves it. She slid her hands along Zelda's body taking care not to miss a single piece of her skin, she has a soft skin ... Their kiss, became wild, suddenly slows down to become languid. Lilith slowly pushes Zelda until they tip on the bed. Lilith then finds herself on Zelda who took the opportunity to open her dress.

The last time they slept together everything was done hurriedly, but now it's different. Everything is slower and sweet. Lilith is even surprised, but what surprises her the most is that she appreciates, she enjoys taking her time with the witch.

Lilith helps Zelda to remove her dress and then kisses her in the neck before slowly going down. She removes the remaining pieces of tissue while her mouth tastes her skin. She reaches the belly of the witch but stops, she lifts her face and removes the last piece of lace while looking her in the eyes, she sees a deep desire. This makes her smile maliciously as she throws the tissue through the room. She sneaks her fingers to the witch's crotch and starts playing with her body. Zelda begins to arch with pleasure as her breathing becomes less and less regular. Lilith then passes two of her fingers inside the witch which earned her a groan. This sound sounds like a music she could not stop listening to, she loves it. She kept going back and forth before adding a third finger, Zelda's moans became stronger. Lilith then raised her free hand to Zelda's chest and grabbed it before playing with it. Seeing that the witch was coming soon, she approached her mouth to her crotch and began to make circular gestures which gave a spasm to the witch. Lilith quickened her gestures and she felt Zelda's walls tighten on her fingers, she continued her gestures while slowing down while the aunt was holding back somehow screaming.

Zelda: By Satan ...!

Lilith: Satan no longer exists ... I took his place

Zelda: So am I supposed to say your name?

Lilith: Yes, I want to hear you scream my name...

Lilith smiles mischievously before accelerating her movements, she feels Zelda tense under her, then, suddenly her walls tighten around her fingers again. The witch puts her head back.

Zelda: Oh Sa-Lilith!

Lilith approaches her mouth before kissing her. The door suddenly opens and the two women jump before instinctively hiding their naked body with the sheets. Hilda eyes half-open appears in the frame of the door, suddenly her eyes widen.

Hilda: By Satan's horns ! Zelda!

Zelda: Hilda ! What are you doing here ?

Hilda: I-I heard you scream, I thought you were having a nightmare!

Zelda: Get out of this room right now !

Hilda hurried out of her older sister's room.

Zelda: Why does she always have to be there at the wrong time ?!

Zelda dropped onto the bed and put her hands on her face. Lilith began to laugh as she saw Hilda's head when she caught them.

Zelda: It's not funny ...

Suddenly Zelda was carried away by Lilith and also laughed.

Lilith: I think we should put the lock ...

Lilith raises her hand toward the door before the sound of the lock sounds in the room.

Lilith: Where were we?

Zelda: I think we were there ...

Zelda kisses Lilith in the neck and then takes off her underwear. She then puts on the queen and brings her lips to her chest while sneaking her hand in her crotch. Feeling the moisture she smiled and pushed her fingers into the queen. It did not take much time to see the queen coming.

Zelda drops to the side of the queen and looks at her.

Lilith: What ?

Zelda: ... I wanted to thank you

Lilith: ... for sex ?

Lilith frowns as well as Zelda.

Zelda: No, it was great, but I wanted to thank you for helping me, for helping Sabrina, even though we almost all died ... And also for being there listening to me when things were not going well

Lilith: It's nothing

A silence settles, it is not embarrassing or heavy, just relaxing.

Lilith: Zelda?

Zelda: Hmm?

Zelda looks up and looks at Lilith in the eyes.

Lilith: I also want to thank you ... Without you and your family I could never have defeated the Dark Lord

Zelda smiled at her.

Zelda: You're welcome ...

Lilith approaches and puts her lips on those of Zelda. The kiss is tender and slow, it quickly becomes languid, while remaining slow. Zelda then feels butterflies frowning in her belly as her heart explodes in her chest. Lilith discovers a new sensation, she had never felt that before, but she liked this feeling and continued to kiss the aunt. The two are reluctantly separated for lack of oxygen. Zelda lies on her back and closes her eyes, she is exhausted, while Lilith turns her head peacefully watching the witch fall asleep. She looks down and sees the beautiful half-exposed naked body of Zelda. She moves the sheets to cover their body completely and falls asleep in turn.

The sun rises on Greendale and the first rays of light pass through the windows of the Spellman mansion. Lilith slowly opens her eyes but is blinded by the light coming straight into her eyes.

Lilith: Argh!

She turns sharply and waits to see again. She's lucky, she did not wake up Zelda. She gets up after a few minutes and starts looking for her clothes. Why do they always have to throw them anywhere? Why not just put them at the foot of the bed, at least it's easier to find them the next day. As Lilith tries to find her stuff, Zelda wakes up and watches, amused, the scene. Lilith turns feeling that the witch is not sleeping.

Lilith: That's not very funny ...

Zelda: I never said the opposite

Lilith: I know you think so, I know everything

Zelda: You are looking for things wich are next to you... Turn around

Lilith turns and finds what she was missing.

Zelda: I have a question ...

Lilith: Go ahead

Zelda: Why are you sleeping with me ?

Lilith turns around surprised.

Lilith: ... Because I want to ...?

Zelda: I'm sure, but why?

Lilith: I do not know ... It's like that ... It's strange, you're the only person with whom I feel that and -

Zelda: How are you feeling ?

Zelda was scared but excited at the same time. The queen felt something different for her, the queen! That excited her, but she too, felt something different, and that scared her. Zelda sits down behind the sheets and looks at Lilith, standing in underwear a few feet away. She sees her playing with her hands, she looks tense, this is the first time Zelda sees her in this state.

Lilith: It's very vague ... but what I do know is that I like your company, and all these moments that we spend together, I give them a particular importance. An importance I would never have given to anyone else. I may be the new Satan, but hear your voice and be with you ... reassure me, yet I do not need to be reassured. You make me so weak and strong at the same time Zelda ...

Lilith sits next to Zelda and looks at the floor before looking into her eyes.

Lilith: I'm sure you'll find that stupid but ... I'm terrified of feeling things that I've never felt before with anyone ...

Zelda: I do not think it's stupid, I'm terrified too ...

Lilith: Really? ... I knew I should not have said that -

Zelda: No it's not your fault, I'm scared because ... I also feel different things with you ... I have feelings for you, although it's not a new experience, it scares me because... you are the queen, my queen and -

Lilith approaches and kisses Zelda cutting her in her sentence. The latter puts her hand on the shoulder of the queen before rising to her cheek. The two separate after a few seconds for lack of oxygen.

Lilith: I have to go, I have a hell to manage ...

Lilith gets up and finishes dressing. Zelda gets up and puts on a night gown, Lilith turns to her and kisses her before disappearing. It's with a smile that Zelda goes to take a bath. Once ready she goes down and finds all her family at the table, Hilda stares at her insistently, which annoys her. Zelda ignores her and opens her newspaper, today it is Japanese. No one speaks due to the revelation made by Zelda the day before, and for Hilda, to the sight she saw in the night. Zelda breathes her cigarette and slowly expels the smoke out of her lungs. The day passes slowly, Zelda is in her office at the academy, suddenly the door opens. She sees Prudence come in, followed by Sabrina, she already knows why she's here.

Prudence: You killed my father!

Zelda: That's right

Prudence: I had to do it! I had to kill him!

Zelda frowns at Sabrina who shrugged.

Prudence: ... did you kill Judah and Leticia too ?!

Zelda gets up in surprise.

Zelda: How dare you ?! I would never do that!

Prudence: Why should I believe you?

Zelda: ... Why would I kill two innocent babies? I protected Leticia but you, naive as you are, gave it to Faustus and so, according to you, I would be the one who killed the children I tried to protect?

Prudence is calm and does not answer anything.

Zelda: I do not know who did that, but do not accuse me anymore, Prudence.

Prudence: ... I should have killed Faustus ...

Zelda: No matter who killed him, he's dead now, that's all that matters, right ?

Prudence: I know but ... You can not understand! He manipulated me and he used me!

Zelda: ... I understand, believe me ...

Prudence looks up and is surprised to see Zelda close to tears.

Zelda: You should go

Prudence obeys and leaves Zelda with Sabrina. Zelda sits in her chair swallowing all the tears ready to sink while Sabrina approaches.

Sabrina: Are you right aunt Zee ?

Zelda: Yes, yes I'm fine

Sabrina: Are you sure?

Zelda: Yes, you should be in demonology right now

Sabrina: ... Yes ...

Sabrina leaves leaving Zelda alone with her memories, as bad as they are. Once she is sure that Sabrina has left, she lets the tears in the corners of her eyes flow silently. She cries with pain, the psychological pain left by Faustus in her, but she's also crying with anger, she is angry at the unjust fate of the twins. If only she could know who killed them, what happened, why? Unfortunately this will never happen and she will stay with her questions.

Edwards: Zelda, resume yourself. You're stronger than that, I know it

Zelda looks up at the familiar voice.

Zelda: Maybe you're wrong

She wipes her tears.

Edwards: What's going on? Do not tell me it's Sabrina again

Zelda: No, no it's not her, it's ... it's a long story

Edwards gives her a smile.

Zelda: Why are you smiling so stupidly?

Edwards: When you say long story, does it involve someone in particular?

Zelda: My husband, ex-husband rather

Zelda had a hard time pronouncing these words.

Edwards: Oh really, what happened? And who was the lucky one?

Zelda: ... If I answer your questions, you must promise to answer mine

Edwards: Okay

The aunt breathes a blow and puts her hands on her desk.

Zelda: I married Faustus Blackwood

Edwards: What? Faustus Blackwood? Really ?

Zelda: I did not like him, I did not feel anything for him, I did it only by simple strategy

Edwards: And ...?

Zelda: Things happened, he manipulated me with the Caligari spell and he ... took advantage of me

Edwards: In which way?

Zelda: I do not want to talk about it

Zelda lowered her eyes and her brother understood immediately.

Edwards: Really ?! Where is he !?

Zelda: Dead ...

She raises her head again as a tear drips down her cheek.

Zelda: I killed him

Edwards opens his mouth but no sounds come out.

Zelda: Lilith helped me do it

Edwards: Lilith? THE Lilith?

Zelda: Yes, she's been there a lot for me ... She's still

Edwards: So I'm not here for 16 years and I hear that my sister is the high priestess and has become friends with Lilith, and I don't talk about the rest of the family...

Zelda: I ... Actually ... With Lilith ... It's a bit complicated

Edwards: You just told me she was here for you, if you call it complicated -

Zelda: I know what I said, I do not mean complicated in this way but complicated in the way that ... we do not really know where we are, our relationship is quite vague

Edwards: ... what are you telling me?

Zelda: Lilith and I slept together, twice. And she confessed to me things she felt, which turns out, that I too feel

Edwards: ... Oh ... Ok

He nods slowly, taking the time to assimilate everything his sister has confessed to him.

Zelda: It's my turn to ask questions.

Edwards: Go ahead

Zelda: What did you do for the Dark Lord to still have your powers?

Edwards: I have nothing -

Zelda: Do not lie to me, Lilith told me that the only person able to give his powers to a wizard after his death is the Dark Lord, but that has a price. So tell me what you did.

Edwards: ... Alright ... It was done in several stages ... The first was to accept that Sabrina was not totally my child, and then of him -

Zelda: How's that not totally your child?

Edwards: Biologically, Sabrina's father is not totally the Dark Lord, I am his too.

Zelda: It's impossible.

Edwards: But it's true, I had to accept that the Dark Lord is adding some of his genes to Sabrina. Then to prove to him that I was still in agreement with his plan I had to write her name in the book of the beast, you were with me that day. So when I died, he gave me back my powers but I had to stay locked in hell

Zelda: All that to keep your powers?

Edwards: My powers are one of the most precious things in my eyes after you, Hilda, Sabrina, Diana and the others. I could not accept the fact that at my death I lose you and my powers

Zelda: So you sold Sabrina to the Dark Lord. Do you realize that we almost all died ?!

Edwards: I know, I'm sorry. I did not know that the Dark Lord had this plan in his mind ...

Zelda: You should have known. In any case, what is done is done.

Edwards: You forgive me?

Zelda: ... Obviously, you're my brother and then blame you won't change the past

Edwards: ... Thanks, I'll have to go

Zelda: Ok ...

He disappears and Zelda finds herself alone in her thoughts. The day passes quickly and the dinner is quiet. Once Sabrina and Ambrose leave she goes into the living room and drinks a drink before sitting in her usual chair. Hilda arrives with a cup of tea and sits in the chair facing her.

Hilda: ... So ... you and Lilith?

Zelda: There is nothing to say

Hilda: It was the first time?

Zelda turns her head to her sister knowing that she could not avoid the subject.

Zelda: No

Hilda raises surprise eyebrows.

Hilda: Oh ... Ok ...

Zelda: We only do it twice

Hilda: If only that !

She says ironically, Zelda frowns.

Zelda: What ?

Hilda: It's still Lilith, I feel like you're taking it lightly. It could very badly finish

Zelda: Why would it end badly?

Hilda: I do not know, we do not know what can happen. She's the queen, she's more powerful than anyone

Zelda: Lilith won't hurt us

Hilda: How to be sure? She already wanted to take us to the end of the world

Zelda: Because the Dark Lord had forced her, you do not know her enough to say such things

Hilda: And did you read all the books talking about her?

Zelda: Yes and they are wrong, she is not really as they describe her

Hilda: Why do you take her defense ?!

Zelda: Because I appreciate her

Hilda: Yeah well I thought I noticed that last night

Zelda: Argh

Zelda puts her head back and sighs.

Zelda: What happened last night does not concern you

Hilda: I know it but I wanted to warn you

Zelda: You should not feel the need, I trust her ... Argh, I should have erased your memory last night...

Zelda gets up and leaves leaving Hilda smiling alone in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to write your opinion in the comments and if you want something in the story tell me and I'll do my best to make it happens !  
> Also, I have instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman , I post picture where you can discover some Madam Spellman moments !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm so sorry I know I didn't post for a long time but here I am again ! I hope you'll like this chapter. And I just want to say that english is not my mothertongue so maybe you'll find mistakes and I am really sorry for that. I hope it won't disturb you while you read the chapter...

Chapter 9:

Zelda looks around, the sky is so clear, the flowers start to grow and the song of birds resounds around the Spellman mansion. She sighs, she doesn't like spring, nor summer for that matter. She enters the mansion and finds her entire family in the living room, they are waiting for her.

Zelda: What ?

Hilda: We would like to apologize

Zelda: To apologize ? ... Really ?

Sabrina: Yes, we reacted too quickly

Ambrose: Yes, you were right to kill him

Sabrina: Thanks for telling us the truth

Zelda: You're welcome, it's normal

Ambrose leaves and Zelda starts to leave.

Sabrina: By the way, can I invite people over tonight ? 

Zelda: Who ?

Sabrina: Just the weird sisters and maybe Rozy, Theo and Harvey

Zelda looks to Hilda who was surprised to see her sister worrying about her opinion.

Hilda: I don't see any problem

Zelda: Great, but not too much noise, no secret plan and ...

Sabrina: It's good Aunt Zelda, I know, not too much noise, no secret plan and no magic

Sabrina approaches Zelda and kisses her cheek before leaving the living room. Zelda settles in her armchair and gets a glass of whiskey.

Hilda: Cerberus asked me to live with him

Zelda suddenly turns to her sister.

Zelda: What did you say ?

Hilda: I said no

Zelda's heart slows down, she was afraid. She was afraid of losing her sister, she had always lived with her, she was upset when she told her that they would no longer sleep together, she was certainly not ready to see her leave the manor.

Hilda: You would have liked me to say yes, I know

Zelda: What ? No, I never said that and ... I have to admit that I don't want to see you leave here

Hilda: Really ?

Zelda: ... Yes

Zelda did not like to admit it to her sister, Hilda felt it and said nothing.  
Zelda and Sabrina spent the day at the academy, Hilda at the Cerberus library and Ambrose stayed at the manor. The evening is coming quickly, Hilda will surely hang out with Cerberus and come back late, Zelda returns to the manor later than expected and hears laughters coming from Sabrina's room. She goes into the living room and pours herself a glass of gin before taking a book and sitting in her armchair. She reads her book while she drinks glasses and the laughters coming from Sabrina's room are getting louder and louder. She puts down her book and gets up, surely too quickly because she almost lost her balance. Maybe she took an extra drink. She goes up and knocks on the door waiting for Sabrina's approval. She hears noises and a few laughs.

Sabrina: Yes

She opens the door and smells. She knows that smell. She walks into the bedroom, conscious of being almost drunk in front of her pupils and her niece's friends, but what she feels doesn't please her, not at all.

Zelda: What were you doing ?

Sabrina: Nothing, we were talking

Zelda: You're as bad as your aunt Hilda when it's to lie, especially when the smell of marijuana stinks in your room. I was your age, I know that smell. So the person who brought it back to my house is denouncing now otherwise I would not hesitate to use my powers

Nobody's answering. Zelda walks in the room and looks each of the teenagers in the eyes, she knows how to be intimidating.

Sabrina: ... It's me ...

Zelda, surprised, turns her head towards her niece.

Zelda: Really ?

Sabrina: Yes ... I'm sorry

Zelda: Where did you get this?

Zelda does not yell, it is useless.

Sabrina: I ... A guy gave it to me near Baxster High

Zelda: Do you have any left ?

Sabrina: No

Zelda: Sabrina.

Sabrina sighs and takes a sachet from her pocket.

Zelda: Give it to me. Where's the joint ? I know you were smoking before I got there.

Sabrina gets up under the puzzled gaze of her friends, she goes to her window and gives the still lit joint to her aunt.

Zelda: Good. I don't want to see you with that again, is that understood?

Sabrina: Okay ...

Zelda starts to leave.

Theo: Mrs. Spellman ?

Zelda turns to Theo.

Theo: You are not going to say anything to our parents ?

Zelda: No, but I don't recommend you to start over

Zelda leaves the room and looks at the joint and the sachet. She smiles, it reminds her of her teenage years ... She goes down and settles down again in the living room. She removes her cigarette from her cigarette holder and places the barely started joint in it before lighting it and bringing it to her lips. She coughs slightly but she gets used to it quickly. She takes her glass of gin in her hand when the door opens. Hilda approaches Zelda.

Hilda: It smells weird ... Are you drinking at this hour ?

Zelda looks down at her glass and looks up at her sister who peeked at her joint before coming back to it.

Hilda: That is not a cigarette !

She approaches.

Hilda: What are you doing with that ?

Zelda: Imagine that that is actually marijuana and it was Sabrina who had it, I confiscated it

Hilda: So you punish Sabrina but you do exactly the same

Zelda: I didn't punish her

Hilda: What ? She had drugs and you didn't even punish her ?!

Zelda exhales the smoke towards Hilda who began to cough.

Hilda: Zelda !

Zelda: I'm not going to punish her for that, anyway she doesn't have more, I took everything

Hilda: Well I hope she doesn't have more ! And stop smoking this !

Zelda: Please, don't tell me you've never smoked weed ?

Hilda: No and I don't want to touch that

Zelda: Don't you want to try ?

Hilda: Are you asking me to smoke drugs or am I dreaming?

Zelda: No, it's real ... Or maybe reality is just a long dream and we're all really asleep ...

Hilda: You're completely lost ! Drop that glass and this seal and go to bed, please. I don't like to see you like that

Zelda: But I'm fine, I'm not doing anything wrong

Hilda: I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you

Zelda laughs at her sister's concern.

Hilda: I'm serious Zelda ... I don't understand why you're doing this ...

Zelda: Why am I doing what?

Hilda: Why do you drink ... and smoke

Zelda sighs.

Zelda: I don't know either ... So many things happened ... There was the dark baptism of Sabrina, the problems with the coven, Faustus, then we learn that Satan is Sabrina's father, the apocalypse, Edward's visits, the fact that I must now rebuild the coven and the academy and then ... there is Lilith ...

Hilda sits up in her seat feeling the conversation getting a little more interesting. She likes hearing her sister tell her about her private life, curiosity is a bad thing and Hilda knows it but why she should stop her sister on such a good slender.

Zelda: I'm lost, to be honest ...

Hilda: Lost ? About what ?

Zelda: Lilith ...

Lilith: Are we talking about me ?

Zelda and Hilda turn around surprised. Lilith approaches the sisters and notices the smell and the joint in the aunt's hand, she also sees the glass placed next to a bottle.

Lilith: Could we talk ?

Hilda: I'll leave you ...

Lilith: Thanks

Hilda leaves the room leaving the two women alone. Lilith raises a finger and the lock the door, she raises a second finger and the room is soundproofed.

Lilith: I can't believe it ... You are completely drunk and stoned.

Zelda: That's not even true ...

Lilith: Don't take me for a fool.

Zelda looks up at the queen and sees all the anger on her face.

Zelda: And what can it do to you ? I do what I want

Lilith: I didn't say the opposite ... but you are a high priestess ! You must be able to act at any time, and now, it is clear that you are not in good condition. Take a little responsibility !

Lilith crosses her arms over her chest. A silence settles, Lilith wants to know, this question burns her lips.

Lilith: ... When we were in your room you told me that you felt the same as me, I want to know if it was true

Zelda: ... Yes ...

Lilith: But ?

Zelda: But I don't know if it's a good idea, you are ... You are Lilith, and now the queen of the hell, and it is not correct, everything that happened between us shouldn't have happened !

Lilith: It doesn't matter who I am, we don't care !

Zelda: No, I don't agree !

Lilith: Well you haven't complained so far ! It should have been said before we slept together

Zelda: I didn't even have time !

Lilith: Please ! I didn't rape you !

Zelda looks Lilith in the eyes, her eyes are no longer blue, she can see them shining in the dim light emitted by the fireplace, they are a deep and terrifying red. She doesn't believe what she just heard, she dared to say it. She opens her mouth to answer her but nothing comes out, it's as if she had just stabbed herself in the heart. She thinks back to Faustus and gets up from her chair before moving away from Lilith. Lilith realizes what she has just said and her eyes slowly regain their blue color, her anger turning into guilt.

Lilith: Zelda ! … I'm sorry

Lilith catches the witch and takes her arm. Zelda removes it from her grip.

Lilith: It came out by itself, under the blow of anger

Zelda: You said it anyway.

Lilith: And I regret

Zelda: You're just ... You're just a plague ! A heartless bitch !

Lilith raises her eyebrows, surprised, normally she would have already killed Zelda but she is not capable of it, and then she knows that alcohol has something to do with the aunt's behavior.

Lilith: ... Alright...

Zelda: And you're also rude, you come to my house without even warning or knocking, listen to my conversations and-

Lilith: Yes I'm a rude plague and whatever you want, but I'm like that and that's it ! I am like that, I have lived alongside Lucifer all my life, do not expect me to act like an angel !

Lilith turns in circles next to Zelda.

Zelda: You know what ? We will just forget everything that happened between us, nothing happened ! Anyway I don't want it to continue, it's ... It's totally out of place and meaningless ! 

Lilith then feels betrayed and hurt. She knows this feeling, Lucifer played with her many times.

Zelda: At least there will be no headache anymore.

Lilith: Why ? Why are you doing this when I know very well that you don't want it to stop ?!

Zelda: Because I know it will end badly.

Lilith: Why would it end badly ?

Zelda: Because it's you!

Lilith frowned, why was all the witch's reproaches so painful to hear ?

Zelda: That's all.

Lilith: I think you don't realize how lucky you are. If you had been someone else I would have already torn you to pieces and then thrown you into the hell fire !

Lilith's eyes slowly turn brown before turning red again. Zelda knows that she will regret it but she takes advantage of the courage that alcohol gives her.

Lilith: Do you want to forget what happened between us ? Okay, but don't come and call me when you'll need help ! You no longer exist to me !

Zelda looks Lilith in the eyes when suddenly she disappears. The room is then plunged into a total silence. Zelda goes to the door and opens it. She climbs the stairs, standing firmly on the banister, when she arrives in the corridor she does not open the door leading to her bedroom, she opens the one opposite, the one that leads to her sister's bedroom. She comes in and sees Hilda in bed reading.

Hilda: Zelda ? Everything is fine ?

Zelda sits on the edge of the bed then breaks down in tears. Hilda, worried, puts down her book and takes her sister in her arms. They remained in this position for several minutes before Zelda calmed down.

Hilda: What's going on ?

Zelda: ... It's Lilith ...

Hilda: What ?

Hilda does not know what the two women said to each other but it didn't seem really nice.

Zelda: I ... I told her I wanted to forget what had happened between us and she got angry and I too ... She doesn't want to see me anymore Hilda ...

Zelda bursts into tears again as Hilda tightens her embrace while stroking her back. She suddenly finds herself smiling, if this puts her sister in such a state it is because Lilith is not indifferent to her. Does she really feel anything for the queen therefore ? She quickly erases her smile before looking at her sister.

Hilda: Explain me everything ...

Zelda: Lilith confessed to me that she had feelings for me ... She told me one morning, after the night you came back to my room ...

Hilda then looks at Zelda gaping.

Zelda: And ... I think I have some too ... But it terrifies me, so I preferred to keep my distance. When I told Lilith she got angry and she said things to me, I also said things but I regret them so much ... She told me that I would no longer exist at her eyes now ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get there. I don't want to never see her again ...

Zelda lowers her head and lets tears fall again.

Hilda: Hey ... Come, come ...

Hilda invites Zelda to lie down, which she does, then puts an arm around her while her elder continues to cry. After a few minutes Zelda falls asleep in Hilda's arm.  
The first rays of the Sun pass through the room awakening Hilda. She then notices that her sister is no longer in bed. She gets up and goes down the stairs. She then enters the kitchen but finds no one there, in the living room, still no one. She goes out on the porch and then finds Zelda seated staring into space.

Hilda: Zelds ? It is only 6AM ... How do you feel ?

Zelda does not answer.

Hilda: Talk to me ...

Zelda: I don't want to talk about it.

Hilda: Please 

Hilda sits next to her sister and looks her in the eyes.

Zelda: I didn't manage to control my emotions, it was weak and I'm sorry. I want you to forget what happened.

Hilda: Sometimes it's good not to be able to control your emotions-

Zelda: I'm not like that, last night ... it wasn't me. You should start making breakfast.

Hilda leaves Zelda alone.   
She didn't make the right choice, she doesn't want to lose Lilith. Maybe her love for the queen was stronger than she thought. The words used by Lilith the day before come back to her mind and she is ashamed, she is ashamed of the state in which she was, she is ashamed to admit that the queen was right, she is an alcoholic.  
Tears rise but she quickly swallows them. Lilith said hurtful things to her, but Zelda is not mad at her, she can't, and she hates herself even more for it. She brings her nails to her mouth and begins to bite them, it is an old habit that she had managed to lose but she sometimes takes it back when she feels too strong emotions. She forces herself not to bite her nails and gets up with a sigh of frustration. She enters the manor and settles down at the table. Ambrose and Sabrina have already arrived but are surprised when they see the aunt come into the room, well what they believe to be their aunt because it's a barely awake, dressed in her clothes from the day before and empty Zelda who makes her appearance.

Zelda: Are your friends no longer there?

Zelda sits on as if nothing had happened.

Sabrina: Um no, they left earlier

Zelda looks at her newspaper lying on the table but does not take it, she lights a cigarette while Hilda arrives to serve the omelet.

Hilda: Zelds ?

She shows her the pan.

Zelda: I'm not hungry

Hilda loses her smile.

Hilda: Sure ?

Zelda: Yes.

Sabrina and Ambrose exchanged a questioning look with Hilda who shrugged even if she knew what was eating away Zelda.  
After the meal Zelda leaves the manor and walks into the forest. The forest is full of magic, it is a good place to practice witchcraft or to make invocations. Zelda stops at the river and looks at her reflection in the water. She looks at herself for a few seconds not being sure of recognizing herself. What has become to her? What did she do with the full of energy teeny, the one who was always enjoying life, the fiery and feminine woman, respected by all, for the love of Lilith ... She no longer recognizes herself. She kneels in front of her reflection and discovers her face. The one she has had for several months already, the one who displayed a lot of suffering, too much suffering. This can no longer continue, she must regain control. She had hard times but everything came back in order, Faustus is dead, Sabrina signed the book of the beast, they all managed to avoid the apocalypse, she is now high priestess, she must regain control over her life. Her story with Lilith will wait a bit. She gets up and returns with a firm step to the manor. She comes back suddenly without bothering to close the door to the surprise of her family playing cards in the living room. She climbs the stairs and leaves for her room. She opens her closet. To regain control she must regain her confidence, and for that, she must carefully choose her outfit, she reviews her dresses and finds one that she has not worn for a long time. She takes it out and lays it on the bed before undressing and going to take a bath. Once clean, she puts on her dress and looks in the mirror full of nostalgia. This dress is shorter than the ones she used to wear, it comes to her slightly above the knees, quite ample at the legs, black offering a neckline highlighting her chest and with three quarter sleeves. She sits in front of her mirror and takes the time to dry and curl her hair before applying makeup. To finish, she takes her famous red lipstick and slides it sensually over her lips. She looks at herself and sees herself for a few decades behind, she smiles.   
She knows that regaining self-confidence will be a long process, but she already feels better. She goes down the stairs, her heels slamming against the floor and arrives in the doorway to the living room. She stops waiting for her family's reaction. They turn around and are speechless. Especially Sabrina who sees her aunt wearing this dress for the first time.

Sabrina: Aunt Zelda ... You are beautiful !

Ambrose: Nice to see you again with this dress, it fits you perfectly, enough to make a gay straight !

Zelda lets out a slight laugh as Hilda approaches.

Hilda: Can we talk ?

Hilda trains her elder in the kitchen.

Hilda: Are you sure you're okay ? Something happened ? This morning you were just an empty shell and now...

Zelda: I have had an awareness and I don't want to get stuck with the past for the rest of my life. I want to regain control. I know it may sound abrupt -

Hilda: Oh yes it is -

Zelda: I saw myself, I saw myself in the river and I had a click

Hilda: So what do you plan to do to regain control?

Zelda: I'm already going to take my appearance in hand, if you knew how much better I feel just by getting prepared ... And I think I'm going to clean my head, I have to stop thinking about past and rather see the future, the future of our family, the future of the coven and the future of the academy.

Hilda: I don't know if it's a good thing what you're doing, I know you don't want to talk about it but last night you were ... you looked so bad and now you act just like nothing had happened in recent months. Forgetting is not the solution, the solution is to know how to live with your memories.

Zelda: I tried, and look where it got me ...

Hilda: What about Lilith ? Do you plan to also forget her ?

Zelda:… No, I'll have a discussion with her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you still here ! Don't hesitate to express yourself with a comment, it's always better to know what you think !
> 
> Oh! And I have an instagram account : @because_of_madam_spellman ! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, I try my best but I'm not fluent in english... 
> 
> /!\ And just to prevent that if you are French I also post the French version ! Go check my works if you are interested !
> 
> Instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman ;)

Chapter 10:

The days pass and the academy discovers the new Zelda, or rather the old Zelda. People turn around in her path, she knows that some students are at her feet, that amuses her. She brought out her old dresses sometimes neutral, extravagant, even provocative for some, but Zelda does not care, she feels good in it. She also knows that Shirley begins to disparage her behind her back with her colleagues, she has managed to have some examples of the woman's speeches and even if she does not like it, she would wait to solve the problem.  
Today she intends to take care of one in particular, Lilith. Thinking about the queen hurts her, but she has to fix things. Zelda is in her office and paces wondering if the Queen is going to answer her or not. She stops and begins to think about her, Zelda knows that this often brings the queen. She thinks of her but their evenings come back to her mind and it becomes more and more difficult for her to think about it. She sighs.

Zelda: Lilith ... You are a child ... Please come. You can ignore me after

She turns expecting to see the queen behind her as usual but there is no one there.

Zelda: Okay, I know you're listening to me, you're just too proud to come across to me, but I want to tell you that I'm sorry. And I would love to see you, in fact, to apologize.

Lilith appears behind Zelda who continues to speak from behind the queen. She notices the aunt's outfit and can't help smiling, she's so beautiful with it ... Zelda turns abruptly and jumps.

Zelda: Oh ... Y-You are there, I had not heard you arrive

Lilith comes to her senses and remembers that she must be angry.

Lilith: Why did you call me?

Zelda: ... I'm sorry for the other night

Lilith: You had to think about it earlier

Lilith sits in Zelda's chair, not losing eye contact.

Zelda: I know ... and I'm sorry ... I didn't have very clear ideas and I said things that I would never have imagined telling you in normal times

Lilith: What wouldn't you normally say ?

Zelda: Many things believe me ... First, I would never have insulted you, I did not mean what I said, I said that under the blow of anger and I understand your reaction

Lilith: ... I also said things under the blow of anger

Zelda: Because I pissed you off, it's all my fault and I can't blame you for that ... And to be honest, I can't blame you, which makes me hate myself even more

Lilith looks down and looks at the items on her high priestess' desk. She doesn't respond and just watches. She sees a few sheets in a corner, several elegant pens... She looks up feeling an insistent look on her.

Zelda: Are you listening to me ?

Lilith: Yes I listen, I heard what you said but you clearly told me that you wanted to forget what happened and now you come back like a flower apologizing and telling me that you regret your words.

Zelda: Yes, but I said that without really thinking

Lilith: Or maybe it's the contrary ?

Zelda: What ?

Lilith: You think way too much Zelda, relax, go on an adventure, get out of your usual routine, don't deny how you feel

Zelda: I can't deny it, that's why I called you, I was so mad at myself after talking to you, I realized what you told me ... I want to change

Lilith: I said horrible things ... I don't want you to take it personally

Zelda: No you were right, since I became high priestess I have only taken refuge in solitude and alcohol, it was not me, I am not like that. So I decided to take control, starting with my appearance ...

Lilith: I noticed ...

Lilith smiled at her after scanning her outfit.

Lilith: You are resplendent

Zelda smiles and lowers her head feeling her cheeks heat but she slowly loses her smile.

Zelda: Will ... Will you forget me ?

Lilith looks up and stares in Zelda's eyes.

Lilith: No, I would be sick ...

Lilith gets up from the chair and stands in front of the desk before sitting on it, crossing her legs which makes her dress go up and then catches Zelda's eye. This does not go unnoticed by Lilith who smiles inside.

Lilith: And then you're my high priestess, one of the people I'm supposed to be close to

Zelda looks up and her eyes meet the blue ones. She loves her eyes, they are so bright and deep blue at the same time ... She could get lost in them.

Lilith: ... I ... I feel good with you, I like spending time with you ... I know you already know but I wanted to say it again

Zelda: What will happen if it all ends badly ?

Lilith: We'll see in due time, but I don't hope it will happen ...

Zelda does not answer, a silence settles, he is not uncomfortable or heavy. Lilith gets up from the desk and approaches the aunt. She stops one meter from her.

Lilith: Do you want to accompany me on this unknown path ?

Zelda's heart melts and she can't help but smile before kissing Lilith. They end in an embrace full of emotion.

Zelda: Thank you ...

Lilith: For what ?

Zelda: For forgiving me

Lilith tightens her grip and inhales the perfume of Zelda before sighing in satisfaction. The two women separate and look at each other for a moment.

Zelda: I must admit that I didn't have much hope for this discussion ...

Lilith: I only make exceptions for people who are important to me

Zelda: Am I important to you ?

Lilith looks at the witch and then feels completely exposed. She doesn't like this feeling.

Lilith:… Have our dear wizards had good results in their exams ?

The aunt understood that Lilith would not want to talk about it any more and then left for her office to take the summary.

Zelda: Yes, the success rate is almost 92%. I am rather relieved because with all the events passed within the academy and the coven their teaching could not be optimal ...

Lilith: Good ... Very good

Zelda: By the way ... I recently thought about reorganizing the classes, making the timetables lighter, which Faustus filled, but without affecting the level of the students at the end of the year ... I would really like to have your opinion

Lilith: I'm listening to you ...

The two women settle around the desk and Zelda comes out of the sheets carrying her ideas scribbled in pencil. Zelda finishes her explanations and Lilith doesn't know what to say.

Lilith: It's ... I never would have thought about it but it would give the students more personal time, and then I agree to withdraw the compulsory singing at the start of each lesson, it's a considerable waste of time, the academy offers song lessons for this.

Zelda: The songs monopolize almost 10 minutes for each hour of lessons. We lose almost an hour per day and therefore almost 5 hours per week, it's a huge waste of time for the students. They're here to study demonology, invocations, potions and other spells, I don't want to waste their time with songs. And I also plan to demolish Faustus' statue

Lilith: Oh ... But what are you going to put instead?

Zelda: I don't know yet but this statue makes me nauseated, well Prudence had cut off her head so I can't see her face anymore, luckily ...

Lilith smirks amused by the aunt's behavior.

Zelda: Did I say something funny ?

Lilith: No, I just like listening to you

The aunt opens her mouth but nothing comes out, a smile is formed on her face. Lilith can be so tender, nothing to do with the Lilith described in her books. Their faces come together without them realizing it until their lips come into contact. The kiss is sweet and ... different. They move away and a smile appears on Zelda's face.

Zelda: I feel so good with you

She takes Lilith's hand, the queen was initially surprised but quickly appreciated the gesture. Lilith then begins to caress the back of the aunt's hand with her thumb. A silence settles but it is restful. After ten seconds the queen breaks it.

Lilith: I should go, I have to solve demon problems ...

She displays a desperate look which makes Zelda laugh. Lilith smiles in turn, Zelda's laughter is magnificent.

Lilith: I'll see you soon

Lilith gets up as well as Zelda and they kiss one last time before Lilith disappears. It is with a smile on her face that Zelda returns home.  
Dinner is spent in peace.

Hilda: How was your day ?

Sabrina: Long ...

Ambrose: Pretty good

Hilda: And you Zelda ?

Zelda: Mundane, I had to finish sorting out some formalities and make sure everything went well

Sabrina: And you aunt Hilda ?

Hilda: Great, Cerberus will open a second store in Riverdale

Zelda: His quirks are selling that well ?

Hilda: Well mortals love his quirks

Zelda: I would never understand them ... Nothing beats the satanic bible or an old novel

Sabrina: … Times are changing ...

They continue to talk throughout the dinner. Zelda doesn't admit it, but she missed these talks a lot. She enjoys spending time discussing everything and nothing with her family.  
A rain storm hits Greendale and the Spellmans decided to spend the evening together.  
They're all by the fire when the phone rings. Sabrina leaves to answer, she returns a few minutes later.

Sabrina: Aunties ? ... Can I go to Rosy's ? Harvey and Theo are there and they will spend the evening watching a horror movie ...

Ambrose: You love horror movies

Sabrina smiles at him and turns back to her aunts.

Hilda: Okay, I'll take you

Sabrina: No I can teleport

Zelda: It's not safe to teleport with this weather, you may end up in a place you don't know

Hilda: Get ready

Sabrina: Thanks

Sabrina goes up to her room with a smile on her face.

Ambrose: Didn't we say that tonight we all stay together ?

Hilda: Yes, but Sabrina doesn't often see her mortal friends

Zelda: Often is already too much ...

Sabrina returns and Hilda leaves. Only Zelda and Ambrose remain. Zelda sits in her armchair with a book in one hand and a cigarette in the other while Ambrose is sprawled on the couch more bored than ever. He sighs loudly and Zelda looks up from her book before looking back into it. Ambrose sighs loudly again and Zelda places her book on her knees.

Zelda: You want to go too, don't you?

Ambrose nods.

Zelda: Okay...

Ambrose: Thank you Aunt Zelda !

He gets up quickly and leaves the room with a cry of joy. Zelda smiles at his childish behavior and starts reading again, but she quickly stops and puts the book back in the shelf.  
She is alone, she is bored, and she cannot go for a walk. She takes out a glass and fills it with her favorite drink. She drinks it slowly, watching the flames fighting in front of her.

Lilith: What is such a pretty woman doing alone on this magnificent evening ?

Zelda smiles before turning to the queen.

Zelda: You call it a wonderful evening ?

Lilith: Yes, the lightning ... the thunder ... the sound emitted by the rain when it impacts the ground, the windows, the roofs of houses ... Better than an orchestra ! ... Where is your family ?

Zelda: Hilda left to take Sabrina to a friend's house and then Ambrose left, I don't know where

Lilith: And can I keep you company ?

Zelda: You don't have a hell to manage ?

Zelda smirks at her.

Lilith: And you a coven ?

They smile for a moment.

Lilith: I thought you wanted to change ...

Lilith points to the glass in Zelda's hand.

Zelda:… It's just a glass, I don't drink it for the same reasons

Lilith approaches Zelda and removes the glass from Zelda's hand.

Zelda: What-

Lilith: I don't like to see you with that

She puts it down and turns back to Zelda.

Lilith: You didn't answer my question earlier

Zelda: Which one ?

Lilith: I asked you if I could stay with you tonight

Zelda: Of course, I would be really stupid to refuse

Zelda gets up from her armchair then approaches Lilith. They are only a few centimeters from each other.

Zelda: ... I really want to kiss you right now

Lilith: What are you waiting for ?

Zelda then fills the last centimeters separating them and places her lips on those of the queen. At this contact she felt her heart explode. The kiss is shy but quickly becomes languid.

Zelda: We should stop before Hilda or Ambrose enters ...

Lilith: It seems to me you've already told Hilda a good part of the story ...

Zelda heard the bitter tone in Lilith's voice and stepped back.

Zelda: Do you mind ?

Lilith: Let's say I wish it stayed between us.

Zelda: Alright

Lilith puts her hands on the witch's hips and kisses her before looking her in the eyes.

Lilith: I feel so good when I'm with you ...

A silence settles down, it is restful.

Lilith: ... Can I trust you ?

Zelda frowns as the queen's voice suddenly becomes less confident.

Zelda: Of course

Zelda puts her hand on Lilith's cheek and places a kiss on it.

Lilith: Okay ...

The two women remain glued to each other, neither of them wants to move, to the great pleasure of the other.

Lilith: Zelda ?

Zelda: Hmm ?

Lilith: Why don't you hate me ? After all that I have been able to do to your family, to all these innocent people ...

Zelda: You've changed, you've fixed your mistakes

Lilith: ... Do you really mean that ?

Zelda: Yes

Lilith felt a hint of guilt invade her body but remained silent. The two women separate slowly, then Zelda begins to yawn.

Zelda: Sorry, I'm just tired of my day

Lilith: I'll let you rest

Zelda:… You don't want to stay for the night ?

Lilith: What ? Are you afraid of the storm ?

Zelda: No, but I must admit that I like sleeping by your side ...

Lilith smiled at her.

Lilith: Okay, if you insist

Zelda smiles, rolling her eyes and they go to the aunt's room. Lilith settles on the bed while Zelda leaves to change. She returned a few minutes later in a black silk night dress adorned with lace. Lilith can't help looking at her when the aunt turns to her closet.

Zelda: What do you wear at night in general ?

Lilith comes out of her thoughts and gets up.

Lilith: I take the first thing that comes to me

She snaps her fingers and also finds herself in a night dress. But this one is slightly shorter than the aunt.

Lilith: Perfect

Zelda turns and smiles, understanding what had just happened. They settle in the bed and Zelda sticks a little more to the queen who took the opportunity to pass her arm over her high priestess. A silence settles, it is comfortable.

Zelda:… What are we exactly ?

Lilith: I don't know ...

Zelda: It's clear that we don't only feel friendly feelings, and ... I must admit that I don't want to be just someone close to you in relation to our status or our past ... whether rather close or more distant. I want to be more ... I want to be a more ... special person

Lilith: You are already special to me Zelda

Zelda: But what I really want is something concrete

Lilith: ... Alright

Zelda: What ?

Lilith: Well let's be something concrete

Zelda: Really ?

Lilith: Yes

They smile and Zelda kisses tenderly Lilith before laying her head on her neck. She feels so good with her, as if nothing bad could happen to her. She falls asleep in Lilith's arms, who could not help smiling feeling the aunt stuck to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Thanks for reading this new chapter, the next one should arrive soon ! 
> 
> If you want you can go have a look at my instagram account : @because_of_madam_spellman


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Sorry for being inactive... But here is a new chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it !
> 
> And I aslo want to apologize if you find mistakes because I don't speak english fluently so I really try my best... And if you are french you can find the french version of this story in my works !

Zelda wakes up but keeps her eyes closed, she smells a familiar smell and something warm under and around her. She smiles and opens her eyes. She then finds Lilith, still asleep. She looks up and stretches gently. The rain has stopped falling and it is already daylight. She can't remember the last time she slept so well. Lilith moves slightly before opening her eyes.

Lilith: Morning...

Zelda: Morning

Lilith looks at Zelda with her badly awakened face, her messy hair, and her cleansed face. She loves this view. Zelda moves back into Lilith's arms and sighs in satisfaction.

Zelda: Maybe we could stay in bed a little longer?

Lilith: We can, there's no rush ...

Zelda: I have to go to the academy though ...

Lilith: Now ?

Zelda: I'm afraid yes

Zelda reluctantly stands up and pulls out of the sheets. Lilith observes the curves of the redhead under the fine black fabric contrasting with her porcelain skin. She observes the movement of her hips to the rhythm of her steps, her thin legs, her marked waist. Suddenly Zelda turns around.

Zelda: ... What's up?

Lilith: Nothing

Zelda then goes into the bathroom smiling at herself, she is not fooled and she knows that the queen is watching her. After getting ready she goes back to her room and sees Lilith still in bed. The aunt smiles at this image, Lilith is not wearing her crown, her hair is not as well arranged as usual. She is right in front of the real Lilith and she likes it even more.

Zelda: We'll have to get up

Lilith sits in the bed and stares at Zelda.

Zelda: ... What?

Lilith motioned for her to come closer. Zelda sits opposite the queen, who then throws herself on her lips. Surprised, Zelda let out a slight cry then a sigh of satisfaction. They separate for lack of oxygen.

Zelda: I really have to go, today I have to prepare the party

Lilith: What party ?

Zelda: The end-of-year one, every year there is a party at the academy and I really have to get started, it is scheduled for this weekend

Lilith: That's cool !

Zelda: Yeah ...

Zelda smiles at Lilith and starts to leave.

Zelda: See you next time

Lilith smiled at her, already missing the aunt's sweet lips.  
Once at the academy Zelda goes straight to work, suddenly the door opens and Shirley returns, clearly upset.

Shirley: Zelda !

Zelda looks up in surprise.

Zelda: Sister Jackson

Shirley: What did you do with my spell book ?

Zelda frowns not understanding what Shirley was talking about.

Zelda: What book ? I haven't touched anything

Shirley: It could only be you, it was in a locked closet. Only you have a duplicate of the key !

Zelda: I haven't touched this book. Have you checked if the lock had not been forced with a spell ?

Shirley: This lock was designed so that it could not be forced. I am not stupid

Zelda feels the annoyance mounting, she still has lots of things to do and Shirley had to be added.

Zelda: Listen Sister Jackson, I haven't touched your book, I don't know what you did with it, but now I'm busy

Shirley: This book contains very powerful spells, if it falls into wrong hands it could be very catastrophic ! I would have warned you !

Shirley leaves the office leaving Zelda alone and adding a problem to her. The day passes slowly and is painful. Zelda only wants to be with Lilith. She can't concentrate, a headache begins to appear and the story of Shirley's book stays in her mind. She decides to take a break and takes a glass of whiskey.  
Evening comes and Zelda comes home for dinner time. The preparation for the party is almost finished, there are only a few details left to settle.

Zelda: Where's Sabrina ?

Hilda: In her room with Prudence

Zelda: Prudence is here ? What are they doing ?

Hilda: I don't know, I'm going to call them to eat

Zelda: I'll go

Zelda goes upstairs and knocks before opening Sabrina's door. She sees the two teenage girls sitting on the floor leaning on a book.

Prudence: Good evening Mother Spellman

Zelda notices that the two girls seem a little surprised.

Zelda: Hilda made the dinner ... What are you reading ?

Zelda approaches but Sabrina closes the book before keeping it in her arms.

Sabrina: A book about potions, tomorrow we have a test

Prudence: We want to be sure that we are ready

Zelda squints slightly unconvinced, what is her niece still simmering behind her back ?

Zelda: ... Well come down, we're waiting for you

The two girls get up and leave the room. Zelda looks at the book on her niece's bed one last time before closing the door to join the rest of her family.  
After dinner, Zelda leaves for her room. She undresses to put on a night dress and goes to bed. She is exhausted from her day. She puts her head on the pillow and smiles. It smells Lilith. Her sheets too. She breathes deeply in the smell and falls asleep thinking of the brunette.  
Zelda wakes up with a start. Her dream, which started out marvelous, quickly turned into a nightmare. She gets up and leaves to put water on her face. She goes back to her room and sees the bottle of whiskey placed on the dresser. She pours herself a glass and watches the full moon through her window. Her mind wanders from one subject to another but quickly returns to the suspicious book that Sabrina had and to Shirley's missing book. She must know. She puts down her glass and goes out into the corridor. She arrives in front of Sabrina's door and opens it gently. She comes in quietly, Sabrina is sleeping and she shouldn't wake up. Zelda looks on the teenager's desk, then on her dresser. She gently opens a drawer but finds only clothes. She continues to open the drawers but cannot find the book. She looks around her. Suddenly Sabrina starts to move. Zelda blocks her breathing, she is still sleeping. She breathes again and continues to search. She approaches Sabrina's bed and looks under it. It is filled with objects of all kinds, stuffed animals, old boxes and souvenir items. Zelda looks up and sighs silently. And look towards Sabrina. Suddenly she notices something under her pillow. She approaches slowly and lifts the corner of the pillow slightly. She recognizes the book. How could she take it without waking Sabrina?  
Zelda gets up and leaves the room before Sabrina finally wakes up. She goes back to her room and begins to walk, thinking about how she will be able to get the book.

Lilith: Not sleepy ?

Zelda jumps and turns to see Lilith sitting on her bed.

Zelda: No, I can't find a solution ...

Lilith: Solution to what ?

Zelda: Shirley Jackson came to see me accusing me of stealing her spell book. She says it's a book with powerful spells ... And I think it was Sabrina who stole it. I saw her with Prudence reading a book that I had never seen before and I have to get it back to check which book it is. But it is under her pillow

Lilith: Were you rummaging in your niece's room in the middle of the night ?

Zelda: I have good reasons. If she really stole this book it could end very badly. Who knows what she has in mind, so leaving her with a book that can have powerful spells is too dangerous, Sabrina is too impulsive.

Lilith: Wait tomorrow morning, and when she is up you can go take the book

Zelda: ... Yes, I will surely do that ...

Zelda sits down next to Lilith and sighs. The queen puts her hand on Zelda's hand before taking it. Nobody speaks but the silence is relaxing. Zelda watches Lilith's thumb caress her hand, a shiver runs through her body.

Lilith: You should sleep a little

Zelda: No, I need to know what Sabrina is doing with this book

Lilith: You're not even sure it's really Sister Jackson's book

Zelda: Yes but now it’s taking my mind, I can't think of anything else

Lilith lets go of Zelda's hand and places it on her thigh. She approaches and places a few kisses on her jaw, she goes down into her neck.

Zelda: Lilith ... what are you doing ?

Lilith: I'm making you forget this book ...

Lilith sits on Zelda and lays her on the bed. She raises her lips to those of the aunt. The kiss is sweet, Lilith feels butterflies in her belly while her crotch heats up at high speed. Zelda opens her mouth slightly so Lilith's tongue can pass through it. Zelda runs her hands behind the queen's back and opens her dress before sliding it down her shoulders. Lilith removes her crown and places it further on the mattress.

Lilith: Zelda ?

Zelda: What ?

Lilith: Could we do this slowly ?

Zelda looks up at Lilith and frowns.

Zelda: Slowly ?

Lilith:… I don't want to do as we did before, in a rush. I want to take advantage of the moment, I want us to take our time ...

Zelda: Of course

Lilith smiles and kisses Zelda again while helping her to take off her dress. Their breathes are irregular and the excitement invades their body. Zelda spreads her legs and Lilith takes the opportunity to reposition herself. Lilith descends her lips along the aunt's neck and continues her way to her chest, she removes the last piece of fabric and takes advantage of each patch of her skin. She then lingers her lips on the hardened nipples of the redhead, earning her a groan. Lilith wraps her fingers around the seam of Zelda's panties before sliding it down her thin legs. She goes up her lips to those of Zelda and slides her hand along her thigh before finally placing it on her crotch. Lilith senses Zelda's humidity and smiles at the touch before starting to play with her clitoris. Zelda arches letting a moan come out of her mouth.

Lilith: You are beautiful ...

Lilith then inserts a finger into Zelda, which earned her a second moan. She quickly finds the witch's G-spot and inserts a second finger without stopping her circular gestures on her clitoris. She accelerates her movements and Zelda arches a little more by moving her hips to the rhythm of the movements. Lilith puts her lips on his neck and begins to suck on his skin. The redhead then runs her hand through the queen's brown hair and draws her head to hers in order to kiss her. Lilith accelerates her movements again and suddenly, she feels the walls of the aunt retract on her fingers releasing a delicious liquid while Zelda pushes a muffled cry in the mouth of the queen and arches one last before falling back breathless on the mattress.

Zelda: Wow ...

Lilith collects liquid from her fingers and brings them to her mouth. She licks them under the aunt's gaze.

Lilith: You are exquisite ...

Zelda slides the straps of Lilith's bra along her shoulders before quickly unclipping him. Zelda then rocks the queen to find herself on her. She bends over and kisses her tenderly before subjecting her to the same fate.  
Lilith falls back on the mattress out of breath. Zelda lies down next to her and looks at the ceiling.

Zelda: It was ... Perfect ...

Lilith smiled still breathless.

Lilith: Yes ... Perfect

A silence settles. Zelda falls in thought, suddenly she leans on her elbow and looks at Lilith.

Zelda: Why don't you tell me about yourself?

Lilith frowns and turns her head towards Zelda.

Lilith: What? Why ?

Zelda: Well, you know almost everything about my life and-

Lilith: Practically? What do I not know?

Lilith gives Zelda a malicious smile.

Zelda: I was just thinking that we could talk about you, to change ...

Lilith: Just read a book about me

Zelda: You said they said anything

Lilith: I don't know ... I don't like it, I don't like talking about myself, my past ...

Zelda: ... Will you tell me about it one day?

Lilith: We will see

Zelda smiles lightly at Lilith and puts her head on her chest. Lilith takes the opportunity to feel the sweet smell of her shampoo, she puts her arm behind her back and draws it a little more towards her. She likes being there to protect her, even if she knows that Zelda is a strong woman. She doesn't want anything to happen to her, not yet.  
Zelda begins to draw random shapes on Lilith's skin, it's like time has stood still and they were only the two of them, in their own bubble. Lilith gradually discovers new sensations, new feelings and she appreciates them, but she appreciates even more Zelda, who is the basis of all her feelings.

Zelda: I would like time to stop forever ...

Lilith: I would also ...

Without them realizing it, the day was beginning to rise on Greendale. Zelda begins to fall asleep on Lilith's bare chest when a door suddenly closes in the hallway.

Zelda: Is someone already up ?

Lilith looks towards the window.

Lilith: The day begins

Zelda: What?

Zelda sits on the bed and in turn looks at the window.

Zelda: By hell we stayed awake all night! ... I have to go get the book!

Zelda gets up from the bed and puts on her nightgown left earlier on the floor. She leaves the room without saying a word, leaving Lilith alone, naked, on the bed. The queen decides to cover herself and gets dressed.  
Zelda arrives in Sabrina's bedroom, the teenager is under the shower. Zelda quickly goes to the bed and raises the pillow. She sees the book and picks it up before leaving.  
Once back in her room, she closes the door and lingers over the book.

Lilith: So?

Zelda: It's clearly not a potion book ... I think it's Shirley's book ...

Zelda examines the cover and then opens it to see its contents. Lilith approaches and looks at the book.

Lilith: I know these spells, they are complex and impossible to master for a witch in 1st year.

Zelda: It only remains to return it to Shirley and above all to ask Sabrina for an explanation. Why can't she stop doing anything? Like confronting the dark lord, always questioning anything and everything, want to kill Faustus, and now steal a dangerous book!

Zelda places the book on her desk and turns to Lilith.

Zelda: I'm sorry, I'm always talking about this ...

Lilith: No, it's okay

Zelda: I really need to prepare ...

Lilith: I'll leave you anyway, hell is waiting for me

Lilith approaches Zelda and wraps her arm around her before drawing her into a kiss. They separate and Lilith disappears.  
Unfortunately, Zelda did not manage to cross Sabrina of the day. She replaced Shirley's book in its place and hid her keys in a better place. At dinner time Sabrina spoke.

Sabrina: ... Did any of you take my book from my room?

Zelda: Oh are you talking about the book you stole from Sister Jackson?

Sabrina opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Hilda: What book stole from Sister Jackson?

Zelda: It's a spell book that was locked up because it contains very powerful spells. And Sabrina stole it to do whatever. What did you want to do with elsewhere?

Zelda remains calm even if she wants to shout at Sabrina. She would also like a drink, but they are at the table.

Sabrina: I didn't steal it

Zelda: Oh really who gave it to you?

Sabrina: ... Sister Jackson

Zelda feels the anger rise, Sabrina lies to her and she doesn't like it.

Zelda: And you dare to lie! Sister Jackson came to see me accusing me of having taken her book!

Sabrina: But it's just a book

Zelda: No, it's not just a book, it contains spells that can be very dangerous if used incorrectly! This is not a book that a 1st year student should have in his hands, it is completely irresponsible! You are unconscious! And a liar.

A silence settles.

Sabrina: You have to believe it's family ...

Zelda: I beg your pardon?

Ambrose and Hilda know that the two women have a strong temper and that arguments can quickly ignite.  
  
Hilda: We could just stop the discussion here, Sabrina you apologize to Zelda and tomorrow you will also apologize to Sister Jackson and-

Zelda: No, Hilda. Sabrina wants to speak, let's let her speak.

Ambrose has always loved the action scenes in his family, he repositioned himself on his chair and begins to eat waiting for Sabrina to say something else that should not be and Zelda gets carried away even more until one of them leave without saying a word. Hilda, she does not like to see her sister and her niece arguing. She always tries to calm the game, even if it is to attract the wrath of her sister.  
Zelda then looks at Sabrina defiantly.

Sabrina: I'm just saying that I'm not the only one lying here, right Zelda? ... After all you lied to us, you hid many things from us, you constantly hide things from us, and I know you keep hiding things from us! You hid from me all my life what you did with my father, who in fact does not even turn out to be my father. You also hid from us that you had killed Blackwood, you are scheming I don't know what with Lilith, you tell us that it is better to talk about our problems so we all help each other, but you, at no time I have seen you talk about your problems. You killed Blackwood without even giving us a single explanation! You just started drinking and I find it really pathetic. So I think you're in the wrong place to teach us moral lessons.

Everyone is watching Sabrina amazed and shocked. Zelda doesn't even know what to answer, everything is mixed in her. She feels angry but also hurt by Sabrina's words. She would like to break everything, and in a way she would also like to be able to tell the whole truth to her family, but it's too hard. She feels the tears rising but holds them as best she can, suddenly a tear runs down her cheek and she leaves the table without speaking.  
There is silence in the kitchen. Hilda also leaves the table and leaves to join Zelda upstairs.

Ambrose:… I think that there you went a little far ...

Sabrina: But I'm right, it has to go both ways

Ambrose: You just made Aunt Zelda cry, and you know that she doesn't cry easily

Sabrina: That's what you say.

Sabrina stands up.

Sabrina: I'm going to get some fresh air, I have to calm down

Hilda arrives at Zelda's door.

Hilda: Zelds?

Zelda: Leave me alone Hilda.

Hilda opens the door and sees Zelda sitting on her bed. She closes the door and sits next to her. Some silent tears run down the redhead's cheeks.

Hilda: Don't listen to Sabrina, she said that out of anger

Zelda wipes away her tears and nods before standing up and rubbing her dress.  
Hilda then watches her sister go towards her mirror. She knows that Zelda will not speak to her any more, however she would so much like her sister to open up a little more to her, than what either for her problems, her love life, or just to talk about anything and everything. But Zelda has never been like this. Zelda hasn't talked to her about Lilith since the night she came to see her crying. Maybe she got some ideas about the potential relationship Zelda might have with their queen.

Zelda: ... I didn't want to hide all these things from you ...

Hilda looks up at her sister, surprised by her sudden speaking.

Hilda: It's a thing of the past now

Zelda: Sometimes I would like to tell you everything, but it's too hard

Hilda: Tell us all about what?

Zelda: So many things, but I'm stuck, I can't do it.

Hilda: You shouldn't always keep everything to yourself, it's very unhealthy, Zelds

Zelda: I know, and I don't keep everything to myself

Hilda: Did you talk about it?

Zelda is still with her back to Hilda, as if she didn't want her sister to see her in this moment of weakness.

Zelda: ... Yes

Hilda: And will you tell me who?

Hilda speaks with her sweetest voice, Zelda always feels safer when her sister uses this voice.

Zelda: A little with Edward ... and with Lilith ...

Hilda: ... Okay ... but you know you can talk to us too. We are a family

Zelda: And there are things I don't want you to know about me, I don't want your image of me to change

Hilda: It won't change, I'm sure Edward and Lilith, no matter what you may have said to them, haven't changed their point of view on you, they always see you as what you really are

Zelda: But the problem, Hilda, is that I'm not really the person you think I am. I am not a strong woman, I am not the powerful witch that everyone respects, I am-

Hilda: You are human Zelda

Hilda gets up and approaches Zelda.

Hilda: You are human and you have the right to make mistakes, to sometimes lose control, to fail ...

Zelda: I shouldn't ... I shouldn't ...

Hilda: Yes, you have the full right

Hilda takes Zelda in her arms before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this bad ending... ^^' I'll try to post the next chapter soon. 
> 
> If you want to see some madam spellman content go check my instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I hope you're all doing well ! Here is the chapter 12, just a sweet and hot evening between our two girls before the storm. I really hope you'll like it !  
> Ps: Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my mother tongue ^^'

Chapter 12:

Days go by and Sabrina and Zelda no longer speak to each other. Shirley has found her book but blames Zelda for her lack of supervision.  
The evening of the ball arrives, everyone is beautiful. Zelda curled her hair slightly, she made up as usual but just added a little more mascara. She wears a black dress, glued to her skin at the bust but then becoming loose from the waist. This dress highlights her forms.  
She looks at herself one last time in the mirror, then puts on a coat before joining her family.  
The ball begins and the young wizards dance, laugh and kiss. As tradition has it, a lot of the music is actually slow. Slow music is heard in the room, Zelda is upstairs on the balcony. She supervises the evening, she observes the wizards and knows very well that some have brought alcohol even if it is not allowed, but Zelda also knows that it is useless to go and reprimand them because they always will arrive to get it, she used to have their age.   
She sees couples forming in order to dance, and all this music, all these dances, all these people in the room. She feels her breathing become more difficult, the heat invades her. She has flashes of her wedding night in Rome, flashes of her dancing with Faustus then flashes of her dancing alone, next to this music box. A lump forms in her throat when Hilda appears out of nowhere.

Hilda: Aren't you coming to dance?

Zelda: No, I prefer watching

Zelda takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes to focus on the present moment, to put aside her painful memories.

Hilda: Is everything alright?

Zelda: ... Yes, I'm fine. I need fresh air, I'm suffocating with all this heat ... Make sure everything is going well while waiting

Hilda has no time to answer. Zelda heads for the exit, her head begins to spin slightly. She finally arrives outside, she leans on the railing and goes down a few steps before finally sitting on one of them.  
Everyone is inside, so Zelda can calmly regain control. She puts her head in her hands and sighs. The intoxicating music of the music box loops in her head. She looks up and realizes that her hands are shaking. She takes a few more puffs of air.

Lilith: You should party

Zelda looks up in surprise and sees Lilith approaching.

Zelda: What are you doing here ?

Lilith: I wanted to come for a ride, I hope it's not disturbing

Zelda: No, of course not, you will always be welcome in this academy

Lilith sits next to Zelda and notices her tremors. She takes Zelda's hand in hers.

Lilith: What's wrong?

Zelda: Nothing, I'm fine

Lilith:… I'm starting to know when you're fine or not, I'm not stupid, talk to me

Zelda sighs and looks up at the starry sky. The music rings out, we sometimes hear wizards laughing loudly.

Zelda: It's just the music and seeing all these people dancing, it reminds me of bad memories ... The last time there was a ball I ...

Lilith remembers the evening when she appeared in Zelda's office, she thought she was hallucinating when Faustus touched Zelda and hurt her without a single scruples.

Lilith: Faustus was just a bastard

Zelda shivers when she hears her name and a lump forms in her belly.

Zelda: Yes, I know it's in the past but I don't control, it's flashes, I see myself dancing with him and there is the music box and then the spell ... I never danced since that day, and I avoid listening to music and then there was the scene in the office ... It's too hard

Lilith shakes Zelda's hand a little more.

Lilith: I know ...

Lilith opens her mouth to speak but hesitates.

Lilith:… Dance with me

Zelda turns her head towards Lilith.

Zelda: What? Lilith, did you listen to what I just told you?

Lilith: Yes I listened

Lilith gets up and goes down a few steps and faces Zelda.

Lilith: You must not let Faustus continue to spoil your life even when he's dead. Try it for me at least, even if it means crying or whatever. You have to try, at least you can then tell yourself that you danced for the last time with me, and therefore the idea of dancing will be less painful. You have to show him no matter where his soul is now, that you get the upper hand, you have to show him that even if it's hard, even if it hurts, you try.

Lilith reaches for Zelda. The aunt looks at the hand without moving then places her hand with uncertainty in Lilith's hand. Zelda gets up and goes down the steps to find herself facing Lilith. New music arrives and Lilith cautiously runs her hands around Zelda's waist, watching her face, looking for signs. She then draws Zelda towards her and begins to draw the redhead into a soft and slow dance. Zelda looks down at their slowly moving feet then closes her eyes. Her heart is beating so fast, the flashes are linked in her head. She puts her arms over Lilith's shoulders and ends up nestling her head in her neck.  
The two women continue to dance for several musics, Lilith holding the other woman firmly in her arms. Suddenly, the queen begins to feel something wet in her neck. She gently brings Zelda closer to her and slows their dance, until they are completely still. Zelda then lets out a sob.

Lilith: It'll be okay ... You're safe here

Hilda heads to the door to see if her sister is feeling better, but she quickly hides when she sees Lilith. She looks discreetly and sees her sister in the arms of Lilith, seen the movement of her shoulders she knows she is crying but she also knows that she is in good hands, those of Lilith. She looks at the two women one last time, just in time to see Lilith kiss her sister's hair gently. Lilith says something that Hilda cannot understand and she hears Zelda laughing lightly between two sobs. The image melted Hilda's heart who left smiling to oversee the ball.  
After a moment, Zelda looks up, continuing to avoid Lilith's gaze.

Zelda: I'm sorry ... I ruined the moment

Lilith: No, you didn't ruin it

Lilith takes Zelda's chin to face her. She sees that her mascara has flowed, she does not like to see the witch in this state, it hurts her heart. She runs her thumb under her eyes to wipe off the mascara and then kisses her.  
Zelda sighs with satisfaction at the touch of Lilith's lips, she is always surprised at the way her body relaxes in the presence of Lilith. Just her gaze has a soothing effect on her. It’s pretty scary even. Zelda spreads her lips and feels Lilith's tongue enter it, butterflies start to panic in her belly and her heart accelerates. She deepens the kiss and puts her hands on the cheeks of the brunette.  
They move away for lack of oxygen.

Zelda: I would so much like to spend the whole evening with you

Lilith: We can

Zelda: No I have to go back inside ...

Lilith: I'm sure they'll do very well without you

Lilith plunges her blue eyes into Zelda's and gives her a playful smile.

Lilith: We could go for a walk in the streets of Greendale and drink a milkshake in this eccentric shop where Hilda works

Zelda: It looks like a perfect date in a movie for mortal or a rosy novel that Hilda could read

Lilith: It doesn't mean no

Zelda:… that's right

Zelda smiled followed by Lilith. The queen kisses her one last time before taking her hand and quickly dragging her into the forest before someone sees them leaving the party. They walk in silence, hand in hand, in the forest towards Greendale. It is relaxing.

Zelda: Hilda is going to ask me questions ...

Lilith: And what will you tell her?

Zelda: I don't know, she annoys me to always want to know everything about my life, and then I can't see myself telling her that I was with you

Lilith: Why ?

Zelda: Well, firstly you prefer it to remain secret and then I know that she will be happy and she will only tell me about it

Lilith smiles.

Lilith: I think Hilda has seen enough of our moments to tell her the truth

Zelda smiles thinking back to the nights when they were caught in bed by Hilda.

Zelda: Yes but she will be overexcited ... And then I don't know if I feel ready to tell her, because even if she saw us or that she suspects it, I don't feel ready to really broach the subject ... To tell the truth ... I like the fact that there is only us aware ...

They arrive in the streets of Greendale and approach the Dr. Cerberus. Suddenly they see Sabrina's mortal friends coming out of the store.

Zelda: It's Sabrina's friends, they shouldn't see us together

Zelda leads Lilith down an alleyway out of sight. She checks if they are still in the lane and sighs in relief.

Zelda: It was a close call

Lilith: I love it when there is action ...

Lilith kisses Zelda then the aunt leads the brunette towards the shop.

Lilith: You know, if the badly disguised vampire sees us together, Hilda will know

Zelda looks at Lilith and takes her hand in hers.

Zelda: Then Hilda will know. If it okay for you?

Lilith: Yes

Zelda and Lilith kiss quickly before entering. Cerberus is surprised to see his usually closed and cold girlfriend's sister approaching the counter, holding hands and a smile on her face, with what he recalls turns out to be the new queen of hell.

Dr. Cerberus: Good evening ladies

He nods towards Lilith who smiles.

Dr. Cerberus: What is your visit worth to me?

Zelda: We're going to have two milkshakes

Lilith: Strawberry for me

Zelda: Two strawberry then

Cerberus smiles politely.

Dr. Cerberus: I bring this to you

The two women sit at a table, a few mortals look at them strangely. Lilith realizes that she is still wearing her crown and removes it by placing it next to her. Cerberus arrives with the two milkshakes and places them in front of her.

Dr Cerberus: Offered by the house

Zelda: Thank you

He leaves and Zelda watches her drink lost in thought.

Lilith: What is going on ?

Zelda: Sabrina and I had an argument the morning when I retrieved the book from her room. She reproached me for constantly lying to her and for not talking enough with them ...

Lilith: And what did you say?

Zelda: Nothing, I fled ...

Lilith: And why are you thinking about it?

Zelda: Sabrina doesn't want to speak to me anymore, and I know I should talk with her ...

Lilith: Talk ? To say what ?

Zelda: Everything

Lilith does not answer, she looks at Zelda still in her thoughts.

Zelda: I don't even know how or when ... But I realize she's right ... I keep telling her to tell the truth no matter what it is and I do the complete opposite with her.

Lilith: So you're going to tell her everything that happened with Faustus?

Zelda:… It looks like ...

Zelda begins to sip her drink and looks up at Lilith's. The queen looks at her with concern. Zelda is mesmerized by her blue eyes.

Lilith: Are you sure of yourself ? You don't have to do it by obligation. You have to do it by choice. You don't have to disclose this to your family only because they are pressuring you. I want you to promise to do it only if you feel capable

Zelda: Yes, but it's also very tiring to always hide everything from them ... I feel that I'm coming to the end, I feel that I have piled up too much and I feel that it needs to come out ... I am just completely terrified of the idea of opening up to them, especially on this sensitive subject. I'm afraid they will see me differently afterwards

Lilith: No they won't see you differently

Zelda: That's what Hilda told me

Lilith: And she's right, they're your family, they're there to support you and they love you

Lilith takes Zelda's hand in hers. The redhead smiled at her.

Zelda: Thank you ... But what if they ask me questions about us?

Lilith: Then do what you think is the best thing

Zelda: Even if it means revealing ourselves to my family?

Lilith:… If it can help you, yes

Zelda kisses the back of Lilith's hand. The evening passed quickly, the two women talked about everything and nothing. It is already very late when Zelda returns home. Lilith wanted to accompany her. They stop in front of the porch and Zelda kisses Lilith.

Zelda: Thank you, it was a wonderful evening ... I'm still sorry for a while ago when we were dancing ...

Lilith: Hey, I said it was fine. There are no problems, I prefer that rather than keeping everything to yourself, I will always be there if it doesn't work out.

Zelda: But you've already done so much for me

Lilith: And I would continue

Zelda: I also wish I could be there for you, I want to be able to help you no matter what

Lilith: Seeing you happy is enough for me

Lilith surprises herself by saying this sentence, never in her life would she have thought to say that. Yet she just did, and she really does. Zelda gives a shy smile to Lilith.

Zelda: You make me happy, a lot

Zelda plays with Lilith's hands.

Lilith:… It’s really new to me all this… I love to feel all these feelings that you create in me, I love spending time with you, even more in bed

Lilith winks at laughing Zelda.

Lilith: More seriously, Zelda, I always believed that love was just a stupid thing invented by mortals ... And yet ... I think I completely fell in love with you

Lilith watches Zelda waiting for some reaction. Zelda opens her mouth but quickly, a smile forms on her face. She buries her hands in the brunette's hair and draws her in a soft kiss becoming faster. The queen is in love with Zelda and that makes her more than happy, and fiercely excited. Her hands run across Lilith's back and the kiss becomes a little more passionate. The two women smile while kissing and Zelda separates slightly from Lilith, looking her in the eyes.

Zelda: In that case ... How about making love to me right now, my queen?

Zelda said it in a low, sensual voice that made Lilith shudder. The queen does not respond and easily lifts the aunt before taking her to her room. She casts a soundproofing spell on the room and turns to Zelda.

Lilith: I'll make you scream tonight ...

She straddles Zelda but Zelda straightens up and moves away.

Zelda: No, I'm going to make you scream tonight ...

She kisses Lilith and undresses her. She observes the queen's silk underwear and feels a heat rising inside her. She approaches her ear and nibbles on her lobe.

Zelda: You are beautiful

Lilith takes Zelda's clothes off with a snap of her fingers and slides her hands along Zelda's porcelain skin. Zelda wasted no time in removing Lilith's underwear, which suddenly grabbed her buttocks. Their crotch comes into contact making the two women moan. Zelda begins to move her hips on the queen, increasing the pleasure. She watches Lilith close her eyes and bite her lower lip. Lilith suddenly opens her eyes and removes her crown. She looks up at Zelda sitting on top of her and smiles. She straightens up slightly and places the crown on Zelda's head.

Lilith: Tonight it's you who controls, honey

Zelda puts the crown back on her head and kisses Lilith. She accelerates her movements. Lilith begins to arch and moan louder. Zelda tries to hold back her moans but the pleasure was too strong and she moans. Lilith loves her sound. She opens her eyes and puts her hands on Zelda's hips. She looks up and is dazzled by the vision. The aunt is resplendent, her crown suits her perfectly and her breasts and hair move at the same time as her hip movements. She has her eyes closed, her eyebrows slightly frowning and she chews on her lower lip. Lilith feels that she will soon come and puts a hand on Zelda's breasts before playing with her hardened nipple. She knows that Zelda will come from one second to the next, the aunt groans and accelerates her movements one last time before coming on Lilith, who in turn also comes. Fortunately, Lilith had put a spell on the room because it is clear that everyone even outside the mansion could have heard them.

Lilith: By all the demons, Zelda !

Zelda falls back on Lilith and kisses her, she starts to kiss her mouth then her jaw before going down into her neck.

Lilith: You are really amazing ...

Zelda: I hope so

They smile at each other out of breath and Zelda lies down next to Lilith before making a cigarette appear. They stay like that without talking or moving. Just take turns smoking cigarettes. Zelda falls asleep quickly and Lilith takes care of covering them with the blanket. She wraps her arm around Zelda and gently caresses her hair.

Lilith: You're driving me crazy ...

Zelda smiles as she falls into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later for the next chapter ! I have several more chapters already written but I have to translate them, which is pretty long to do.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment and take care of you and your family !
> 
> Instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Here is chapter 13 ! It's maybe more little but it's a sweet chapter with some family love and some honesty.
> 
> (Ps: Sorry if there are mistakes, I still don't speak english flently ^^', and if there are french readers you can go check my works because I also posted this chapter in the french version ;) )

Chapter 13:

Zelda opens her eyes, she clearly hasn't slept enough, but she smiles, remembering why. She still wears the crown of Lilith, who is still asleep. Zelda approaches, puts her lips on the queen's neck before going up to her jaw. She kisses her cheek then her nose and moves away. Lilith frowns without opening her eyes.

Lilith: And the last one?

Zelda smiles and places a soft kiss on her lips. Lilith opens her eyes and her smile widens.

Lilith: I forgot that my crown suited you as well ...

She approaches Zelda and kisses her again. Her hands pass behind her back but Zelda moves away.

Zelda: Lilith ... I have to get up, I have to go talk to my family

Lilith: This morning?

Zelda: Yes

Lilith puts her hand on Zelda's cheek.

Lilith: Do you remember what I told you last night?

Zelda: Yes, and now it's time, if I don't do it today I know I never will

Lilith nods and kisses Zelda.

Lilith: If you want I can give you a little more courage ...

Lilith says it sensually, suddenly grabbing the aunt's buttock. Zelda smiles.

Zelda: I doubt it will work, I could not leave this bed afterwards if we do

Lilith pouted and Zelda got up still naked before going to her bathroom. Lilith follows her. Zelda turns on the shower and removes Lilith's crown before slipping underwater. Lilith approaches and positions herself behind Zelda. She puts soap on her hands and then places them on the aunt's belly. Zelda smiled as she felt Lilith's hands slide across her skin. The queen goes back to her breasts and takes the opportunity to play with then rubs her arms, she kisses her shoulders then rubs her back. She runs her hands over her buttocks before bringing them back to her crotch. Zelda closes her eyes and Lilith begins to play with her clitoris.

Zelda: Lilith ... I said I should go talk with-

Lilith: You're going to go, don't worry. I just give you a little good time before

Lilith accelerates her movements and Zelda then retains herself on the wall despite Lilith's hold on her body. It didn't take long for her to lose control and moan loudly as her legs let go. Lilith catches her and holds her near her, biting her earlobe.

Lilith: Now you're ready to go talk to your family ...

Zelda: Yes

They finish washing and Lilith follows Zelda into the bedroom. She puts herself in the back to Zelda and puts her chin on her shoulder, observing her open wardrobe in front of her.

Lilith: Can I choose what you're going to wear today?

Zelda: If you want

Lilith kisses Zelda on the neck and approaches the wardrobe. She opens a drawer and sees underwear, mostly dark, piled up. She looks at them all one by one then chooses a set in fine black lace. She hands it to Zelda who was surprised at the choice.

Zelda: Wow, I haven't worn those for years

Lilith: Well it's an opportunity to put them back.

Zelda puts on the set while Lilith searches for a dress. The brunette finds a beautiful black dress. She has a slight neckline, long sleeves, tight to the skin but flared from the hips. Lilith turns with a smile, but she slightly loses her smile when she sees Zelda in her lingerie. She is so beautiful. The queen doesn't even have the words. The set fits perfectly her shapes and contrasts with her porcelain skin. She is speechless and she could bet her mouth is wide open when she sees Zelda's smile forming on her face.

Lilith: Do you have to wear a dress ?

Zelda rolls her eyes laughing and takes the dress from Lilith's hands. The queen approaches her and puts her hands on her thin waist. She lets her thumbs touch her soft skin. She could touch her all day long, kiss her all day long. Hell, this witch has such a powerful power over her. Lilith has never been the kind of person who has a relation with someone other than just sex. Yet everything seems so natural with the redhead.  
Lilith likes spending time with her, she likes hearing her enchanting voice, drowning in her emerald green eyes, touching her porcelain skin, feeling the smell of her hair matched with Hilda's orange tulips starting to grow in front of the mansion, feeling the warmth of her naked and sleeping body against hers during the night ...  
Lilith returns to herself and plunges her eyes into those of Zelda.

Lilith: Seriously Zelda, you're beautiful in this, you should wear them more often

Zelda: I'll try to put them on the next time we meet

Lilith: And I would check

They laugh and Zelda puts on her dress. Lilith gets dressed in a snap of her finger then feels Zelda's hands taking hers. This is an example of a gesture that Lilith would never have accepted, however when it comes from Zelda it immediately seems less unpleasant.

Zelda: I had a wonderful evening, and a wonderful night

Lilith: Me too, I hope it will happen again

Zelda: Don't worry about it

Zelda tenderly kisses the brunette, running one of her hands through the back of her neck. The two women reluctantly separate.

Lilith: I'll leave you, you have to go talk to your family ...

Lilith smiles tenderly at Zelda and takes a few steps back.

Zelda: Wait!

Lilith turns to Zelda. The aunt approaches the brunette again and plunges her gaze into hers. A shiver runs through Lilith's body when she sees the mixture of fear and determination in her eyes.

Zelda: I didn't tell you last night ... But ... I ... I'm also completely in love with you Lilith ...

Lilith's smile widens, Zelda is in love with her and she couldn't be happier. Zelda kisses the brunette one last time before letting her go back to hell.  
Zelda goes down the stairs. Each walk takes her a little self-confidence, she is about to confess everything to her family, she thought she'd never talk about it again, or at least not with them. She arrives in the kitchen. She feels Hilda's gaze fall on her but ignores her and sits down at the table. Ambrose seems to have trouble recovering from his evening, which confirms that alcohol circulated during the ball while Sabrina simply ignores her aunt. Zelda takes a deep, silent breath.

Zelda: I'll tell you

Sabrina quickly looks up at her aunt, like the rest of her family.

Hilda: Tell us what?

Zelda looks at Sabrina and bites her lower lip slightly.

Zelda: Everything you want to know ...

Sabrina sits up in her chair while Ambrose frowns.

Sabrina: Okay, why are you-

Hilda: Sabrina! … Zelds? Are you sure of yourself? Are you sure you want to talk about it?

Zelda looks down at her hands then looks up.

Zelda: Yes ... I know it's going to be hard but you have the right to know

Zelda looks back at Sabrina who seems to be more compassionate than before.  
Sabrina looks back at Hilda who gives her a sign of approval. The redhead's heart is beating so fast. She closes her eyes for a moment and opens them again when her niece's voice starts to ring in the kitchen.

Sabrina: I would like to know why you married Blackwood if you didn't love him?

Zelda: For power, his status as high priest gave more importance to our family

Sabrina: But why did he use Caligari spell on you?

Zelda winces slightly at the mention of the spell. She knew that this topic would come up in the discussion so much to finish as soon as possible. Zelda has become a sort of robot that automatically responds to questions that are asked.

Zelda: Because Faustus liked to have power over everyone

Sabrina: Is that why you killed him?

Zelda:… Yes, partly

Hilda: Partly?

Zelda takes a deep breath. A ball begins to form in the hollow of her belly.

Zelda: Faustus liked to have power, no matter what, and no matter why. It was my revenge for everything he did, to you, to the coven and also to me. Morally, like physically

Ambrose: Physically? Did he hurt you auntie?

Zelda looks down and observes the wood on the table. It's shameful enough for her, she doesn't need to see the looks of her family.

Zelda: Yes, and more than once

A tear runs down Hilda's cheek, she takes Zelda's hand in hers and caresses it with her thumb.

Sabrina: How's that? Did he hit you? Was it during the Caligari spell?

Zelda feels her throat clog but she takes a deep breath again and finally looks up. Her voice is struggling to come out of her mouth, part of her is petrified at the idea of saying what Faustus did to her but she takes her courage in both hands. She has to tell them everything, although saying what she's about to say is not something her 16 years old niece should hear. However, it was also for her that she decided to reveal everything to her family, so it's best not to hide anything from her.

Zelda: It was horrible ... Even before I was under the Caligari spell, but everything was worse during this period ... He slapped me, opened my skin with his nails, whipped, sometimes bitten, burned ... raped ...

The last word was by far the hardest to pronounce. The most shameful too.

Ambrose: What did he do ?!

Zelda feels her eyes get wet but swallows her tears and lifts her chin slightly so as not to appear weak.

Zelda: He raped me, several times. With the Caligari spell ... And even without ...

Hilda lets out a sob while Sabrina and Ambrose remain in shock.

Sabrina: ... Aunt Zee ... I'm really sorry

Zelda: It wasn't your fault, I knew very well how was Faustus, as soon as I understood that I was in the grip of his spell, I knew that it was going to happen. I knew it ... He also said horrible things, about you, about our family, also about me but there was nothing I could do but smile stupidly and pour him some tea.

Hilda is crying and Zelda covers her hand with hers. Hilda has always been the most emotional, it doesn't surprise anyone to see that it's her and not Zelda who is in tears.

Zelda: It's fine Hilda

Hilda: I'm sorry, but it completely upsets me ...

Ambrose: You did well to kill him

Sabrina: But if Lilith helped you to kill him, does that mean she knows everything?

Ouch, that's a second sensitive subject. Zelda has no plans to tell them about her relationship with Lilith. For the moment.

Zelda: Lilith knows everything, that's also why she wanted to help me

Sabrina:… Is that why I heard you cry in the evening?

Zelda feels shame eat her away, she feels so naked. Sabrina heard her cry, this is something that deeply disturbs the redhead.

Zelda: ... Yes ...

Sabrina frowns.

Sabrina: Why? For Faustus or is there something else?

Zelda sighs and looks at Sabrina. If she had to say everything then she would say everything.

Zelda: Actually all the previous events touched me a lot ... With your dark baptism and all these stories of dark lord, of trials, of sacrifices, and also these stories with Faustus and his misogynist clan, who almost killed Ambrose. And then Lilith disguising herself as Miss Wardwell, you, Sabrina, who followed her in all her crazy ideas while I was doing everything I could to keep our family on the right way. And let's not even talk about the witch hunters who almost killed Ambrose and who killed you and, Lilith be praised, you had the power of resurrection ... I just wanted to be there, I feel like I have failed on this point ... And then Faustus poisons our coven and fled, leaving me to rebuild everything, I spent whole nights working on the reconstruction of our coven and the academy, it saved me from think of Faustus. And when I couldn't not think about it, I drank ...

Sabrina: And was it Lilith that I heard with you?

Zelda: Yes ... She took her time to listen to me and to help me with Faustus ...

Ambrose: Aunt Zelda ... How did you kill Faustus?

Phew, Ambrose finally changes the subject, even if it is not very pleasant to tell either.

Zelda:… I brought him here, Lilith had prepared the embalming room, I dragged him downstairs making him believe that we would sleep together then I laid him on the table before handcuffing him. Lilith joined us and we tortured him to death.

A thrill runs through all Spellman. Their aunt Zelda could be much more sadistic and violent than they thought.

Sabrina: What about the twins?

Zelda: I don't understand what happened ... It shattered me to see them, dead.

The redhead still sees the two small corpses. If only she could know who did this. And how they got there so close to the academy. They were dead before Faustus died, if only she had known earlier she could have interrogated Faustus during the torture. A silence settles.

Hilda: Why didn't you tell us everything earlier?

Zelda: Because it was too hard, it still is ... I never used to open up to others but I never used to live as much things in such a short time and I've just been overwhelmed by all the recent events ... But I'm getting better, I'm trying to get better.

They all nod while Zelda takes a sip of her tea.

Hilda: What happened last night? I saw you in front of the academy ...

Zelda: I had flashes of the Caligari spell and the end of winter ball ...

Ambrose: End of winter ball? Something happened ?

Zelda:… Faustus came to see me in my office ...

Zelda holds back her tears with a little more force, which did not go unnoticed, and continued.

Zelda: It was the last time he physically hurt me, and raped me

Hilda continues to cry silently while Sabrina and Ambrose remain silent.

Sabrina: Is that the night I saw you with Lilith on the floor?

Zelda nods.

Zelda: She's the one who took Faustus away from me, literally flew him across the desk, and he got scared and he teleported. Without Lilith I dare not even imagine how it could have ended ... Surely very badly ...

A tear runs down Sabrina's cheek.

Sabrina: I'm sorry

Zelda: Why?

Sabrina: Because I remember we had an argument afterwards but I didn't know that happened ...

Zelda: You couldn't know Sabrina, you can't help it

Sabrina: Thank you ...

Zelda looks up at Sabrina and sees her get up. She approaches and takes the redhead in her arms. Ambrose joins her as well as Hilda. Zelda feels a tear running down her cheek and wipes it.

Zelda: Stop ... You will make me cry

Sabrina: So cry

They tighten their grip.

Sabrina: We will not move an inch, we will always be there to help you

Ambrose: From now on we will protect you as you have always protected us, even if Sabrina will surely not have good ideas

They all laugh and Zelda lets out a sob before completely collapsing in the arms of her family. After a while, the aunt opens her eyes and sees Lilith at the entrance to the kitchen. Zelda sniffs, smiling towards Lilith who smiles back. Zelda feels so liberated right now. Her family's arms around her and Lilith's tender gaze created deep relief. The queen suddenly disappears when the collective hug ends. Zelda erases her smile and wipes away her tears. Sabrina and Ambrose thank Zelda for her sincerity and leave, leaving Hilda and Zelda some privacy.

Hilda:… I'm glad you talked to us ... I didn't think you had gone through all of this ... I'm sorry

Zelda: No, don't be, without you I would never have spoken with Lilith and Faustus would surely not have died

Hilda:… Besides, speaking of Lilith ... I saw you last night, I also know that you left the ball...

Hilda smiles at Zelda who can't help but smile when she thinks about her evening.

Hilda: So?! It got better it looks good

Zelda: Yes

Hilda: I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy now

Zelda smiled tenderly at her sister. Hilda can notice a little sparkle in Zelda's eyes. She is so happy to see that fate finally seems to play in her sister favor.

Hilda: I'm not going to ask more questions but know that if you want to talk to me about it I'm all ears

Hilda smiles in excitement and Zelda rolls her eyes but can't help smiling at her sister's excitement.  
The day is going well, Hilda has cleaned up, leaving a smell of fresh flowers in the mansion. Zelda feels a weight less on her shoulders even if she still feels ashamed to have opened up to them.  
Zelda knocks on Sabrina's door and opens it. She enters and sees her niece sitting on her bed.

Zelda: Can we talk?

Sabrina: Yes

Zelda sits on the end of the bed.

Zelda: Why did you steal Sister Jackson's book?

Sabrina tries to speak but nothing comes out.

Sabrina: ... I was trying to find a spell to help Nick ...

Zelda frowns.

Sabrina: Nick has suffered for far too long in hell ... And I miss him ... I want to see him again

Zelda approaches Sabrina and puts an arm around her.

Zelda: You're going to see him again, just give Lilith time to find a solution.

Sabrina: Lilith won't find a solution, that's why we have to look for one. Prudence came up with the idea for Sister Jackson's book

Zelda: Sabrina, a spell will not keep Lucifer out of danger

Sabrina: But we have to find a solution, I beg you Aunt Zelda ...

Zelda: ... I'll see what I can do ... But meanwhile stay quiet, and away from dangerous spell books

Sabrina nods. Zelda gets up and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, little chapter, but sweet one. I'll try to post the next chapter in the next few days, prepare some tissues...
> 
> My instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to write your opinion in the comments and if you want something in the story tell me and I'll do my best to make it happens !  
> Also, I have instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman , I post picture where you can discover some Madam Spellman moments !


End file.
